


Egyedülálló Maou hitvest keres

by Lily_Vianne



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!, Ranma 1/2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crossover, Humor, M/M, Parody, Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Vianne/pseuds/Lily_Vianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shibuya Yuuri egy átlagos gimnazista egy kevésbé átlagos titokkal, ami arra az elhatározásra készteti, hogy meg se próbáljon párkapcsolatba lépni. Persze van pár dolog, ami eddig Yuuri előtt is titok volt, de egy vizesvödörnek köszönhetően mindez megváltozik…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A botlások ára

**Author's Note:**

> Ez a történet a Kyou Kara Maou! és a Ranma 1/2 animék keresztezésére épül, de az utóbbiból csak az alapötletet vettem át, szereplőket nem.

**Prológus**

  
Yuu-chan, tudom, hogy nem így képzelted az életedet, de nem aranyos ez a rózsaszín szoknya? Á, bárcsak ilyesmit hordanál, és felhagynál az edzésekkel… Hát nem lenne nagyszerű, ha minden nap a Mamával vásárolnál? Rengeteg ruhát felpróbálhatnál!  
  
Bármi történjék is a jövőben, sose feledd, hogy a megfelelő öltözet a kulcsa mindennek. Meg kell tanulnod nőként viselkedni, ezért a mai naptól kezdve hajítsd az ütődet a kukába, rendben? És ne szedd ki a masnit a hajadból, olyan aranyos!  
  
Yuu-chan, maradj a Mama kislánya!  
  


**Első fejezet  
[A botlások ára]**

  
\- Shibuya! Ha még egy lassú, ívelt labdát sem vagy képes elütni, nyomás az öltözőbe! – förmedt rá az edző dühösen, és majdnem a lányhoz vágta az esernyőjét. Majdnem, minthogy az esernyő nem ért el a célpontjáig, s helyette egy cuppanással a legközelebbi pocsolyában landolt.  
\- Ez nem fair – sóhajtott fel Yuuri. – Csak tüsszentettem. Egyébként is, ki játszik baseballt esőben?  
\- Mi – közölte a mögötte álló elkapó vigyorogva. – Adnék zsebkendőt, de az a helyzet, hogy már rég elázott.  
\- Nem fontos – csóválta a fejét Yuuri, aztán megigazította a sisakját, amely nem jelentett nagy segítséget az esőben. Ha a sapkája lett volna rajta, akkor legalább látott volna valamit a játékból.   
\- Mehet? – kiáltotta a csapattársa, hogy az esőfüggönyön át is hallják egymást.   
\- Igen! – felelt Yuuri, a tekintetét egyenesen a dobóra szegezve, miközben az elkapó leadta a kézjeleket, hogy milyen labda érkezzen. A lány ezúttal pislogni sem mert, nehogy újfent hibázzon. A dobójátékos felvette a pozícióját, és a következő pillanatban már repült is a labda a hazai tányér felé. Yuuri hátra lendítette az ütőjét, majd egy gyors mozdulattal előre, épp csak elvétve a labdát, amely immár az elkapó kesztyűjében lapult.  
\- Strike! – jelentette be a játékvezetőnek tanuló diáktársuk, mire Yuuri mérgesen elhajította az ütőjét. Ez volt a harmadik hibája.  
\- Francba! – indult le a pályáról, és már a legkevésbé sem érdekelte, mennyi sarat vert fel magára menet közben.  
\- Szórakozol velem?! – vágta földhöz a sapkáját paprika piros arccal az edző, aki immár a kiejtett ütőjátékosa előtt toporzékolt. – Ezt egy kezdő is elütötte volna! Shibuya, ajánlom, hogy a holnapi edzésen jobban teljesíts! Az utolsó, amire szüksége van a csapatunknak, egy béna ütő! – ordított Yuuri arcába, és a szemei villámokat szórtak. – Ha nem bírsz el egy ilyen kis esővel, mit csinálnál a tűző napon?!  
  
_Nem is tudom, mondjuk látnék?!_  – vetődött fel a gondolat Yuuriban, miközben ökölbe szorította a kezét, és minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy lenyelje a békát. Tudta, hogy ő szúrta el, ehhez nem volt szüksége megerősítésre is.  
\- Most pedig tűnj a szemem elől! – ripakodott rá a férfi, és a lány morcosan el is vonult az öltöző felé. Ez nem az ő napja volt, tényleg nem. Mialatt dühösen az épület felé viharzott, még hátrafordult egyszer, hogy vessen egy pillantást a pályára. Lehet, hogy ő volt az egyetlen, akit előbb hazaküldtek, de a többi lánynak se ment jobban. Őszintén, az egyik dobó méterekkel elhibázta még az elkapót is, nemhogy a strike zónát. Ráadásul meg se találták a labdát a tócsák miatt, újat kellett használniuk. Az előtte lévő ütőjátékosnak pedig az ütője is repült a megsuhintott labdával együtt, és kis híján eltalálta az első bázison állókat.   
Elmebeteg dolog esőben baseballozni, hiszen a meccseket is el szokták halasztani, ha esett. Rezignáltan sóhajtott egyet, aztán tovább indult a kihaltnak tűnő öltöző felé, ahol elővette a sporttáskáját a szekrényéből. Ám, ahogy a padok felé vette az irányt, hogy végre megszabaduljon nedves ruháitól, sikerült megcsúsznia a padlón, és fejjel előre érkezett egy vizesvödörbe.   
Legalább megtudta, hogy a takarító épp az öltöző környékén járhatott. Zseniális. Most már nem csak az esőtől volt vizes…   
S épp mikor feltámaszkodott volna, egy furcsa erő nem engedte. Bárhogy is küzdött, erőlködött, egyre nyilvánvalóbbá vált, hogy legyőzte egy vödör. Az örvénylő víz olyan gyorsan szippantotta be, hogy szinte fel sem fogta, mi is történt valójában.  
  
A furcsa utazás arra a Star Tours játékra emlékeztette, amelyre az apjával számtalanszor felültek, mert a férfi úgy vélte, hogy Yuurinak még hasznos lesz egyszer. Jóllehet hősünk ekkor ezt még nem érthette, de jelenleg igencsak hálás volt a megszerzett állóképességért.  
Alig merült fel a lányban a kérdés, hogy vajon mikor éri el a célját – vagy mikor fullad meg -, mikor is hirtelen fényt látott az út végén, és csakhamar földet ért. Egy napsütötte, füves mezőn, ahol köhögve, döbbenten nézett körbe. Még sosem látott ennyire kristálytiszta eget, sem pedig ilyen illatos, sötétzöld füvet.  
\- Beütöttem volna a fejem? – állt fel lassan, majd a kezével megtörölte az arcát, és végigmérte az öltözékét. – Remek, most már nem csak vizes, hanem sáros is. Anya nem fog örülni.  
Ahogy körbehordozta tekintetét a mezőn, megkönnyebbülten konstatálta, hogy nem volt egyedül. Nem messze tőle volt egy poros, kanyargós földút, amelyen egy középkori európai stílusú ruhát viselő nő sétált. Yuuri lehetségesnek tartotta, hogy valamiféle élményparkba csöppent, de nem volt benne teljesen biztos.  
\- Elnézést! – szólította meg a nőt, aki mosolyogva fordult felé. – Azt hiszem, eltévedtem. Bár valószínűleg inkább álmodom, de ha mégsem, akkor feltaláltam a vödör transzfert. Nem tudom, hogy kerültem ebbe a parkba, de ki fogom fizetni a belépőt, amint felhívtam a szüleimet – magyarázkodott, miközben levette a sisakját.  
Ekkor az eddig oly kedvesen mosolygó idegen sikítani kezdett. A hangerő pedig csak tovább emelkedett, amikor Yuuri egyenesen a nő szemébe nézett.   
\- Történt valami? – pislogott értetlenül a lány. – Elnézést, beszéli a nyelvemet?  
A válasz némi érthetetlen motyogás volt, de legalább egyértelműen kitűnt belőle, hogy nem.  
\- Nem vagyok betörő, bliccelő vagy ilyesmi – hadarta Yuuri kétségbeesetten, csakhogy egyre több személy érkezett a közeli faluból, és a nő odafutott hozzájuk.  
  
A magyarázkodásnak az vetett véget, amikor egy kisebb tanácskozás után kővel kezdték dobálni a behatolót. Yuuri rémülten igyekezett védeni a fejét a támadásoktól, még a sisakját is visszavette, noha a haja ezúttal kilógott alóla. Azonban percekkel később a védekezés szükségtelennek bizonyult, mivel a lány előtt termett egy széles vállú, izmos, szőke hajú férfi, aki a lován ülve állította le a dobálózó személyeket.  
\- Köszönöm, hogy megmentett – sóhajtott fel megkönnyebbülten Yuuri, de megmentője sem értette, miről beszélt. Ahogyan ő sem értette a férfit, aki váratlanul leszállt a lováról, lekapta a lány fejéről a sisakot, majd a két hatalmas tenyere közé szorította Yuuri fejét. – Hé-hé… - kezdte volna felháborodottan, ám hirtelen a fejébe hasított a fájdalom, s mire a két kéz szabadon engedte, összecsuklott alatta a térde. – Aú… Ezt miért kellett?! – nézett vádlón az ismeretlen lovagra a lány. – És mit csinál?! Az az egyetlen sisakom! – vette vissza a szőkétől a nevezett fejfedőt dacosan.  
\- Komolyan téged akarnak a trónra ültetni? – meredt a lányra szkeptikusan a férfi, mialatt a tömeg átkokról és emberkereskedelemről sutyorgott a hátuk mögött. Most, hogy megjelent ez a lovag, jelentősen felbátorodtak. – Egy újabb porcelánbaba. Még egy legyet sem tudnál lecsapni – nevetett fel kedélyesen. A kezében volt a győzelem, ehhez kétség sem fért.  
\- Lehet, hogy nem én vagyok a legjobb ütő, de csak az edzőmnek nézem el, ha sérteget! – pattant fel Yuuri dühösen. – Már nem vagyok kispados!  
\- Kárt okoztam volna az eszedben az emlékek előhívásával? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi. – Vagy eddig sem voltál teljesen épelméjű?  
\- Hogy mondhat ilyet egy tinédzsernek? Én érzékeny vagyok! – fakadt ki Yuuri. – És mióta beszélem a nyelvet? – pislogott maga elé meglepetten, ami egy újabb nevetést csalt ki a férfiból.  
  
\- Yuuri! – zendült fel ekkor az út távoli része felől egy ismeretlen hang, melyet patadobogások kísértek. A neve hallatára Yuuri automatikusan hátra fordult, és ügyet sem vetett a szőke nemesre, aki eközben felszállt a lovára, és onnan nézett le először a lányra, majd a közeledő lovasokra. A falusiak pedig rémült kiáltások keretében menekültek vissza a település felé, hátha a házaik védelmében nem ölik meg őket az idegen csapatok. – Adalbert von Grantz, mit keresel a határnál? Azonnal távolodj el Yuuritól! – parancsolta a barna hajú férfi, aki kivont karddal lovagolt feléjük.  
\- Hű… akár egy herceg – ámult el a közeledő férfi látványától a lány, aztán döbbenten felsikkantott, amikor az Adalbertnek szólított alak megragadta hátulról a mezét, és felrántotta a lovára. – T-tegyen le, tegyen le! – kapálózott hevesen.   
\- Nyughass, vagy leesel! – dörrent rá Adalbert, aztán vigyorra húzta a száját, és a lovasok felé fordult. – Lord Weller, attól tartok, most mennem kell. Őfelsége alig várja, hogy nyugovóra térhessen.  
\- Segítség! – hagyta el a lány ajkait az uralkodóhoz méltatlan szó. Nem mintha leesett volna neki, hogy Adalbert róla beszélt.  
\- Yuuri! – szűkítette össze a szemeit Lord Weller, és még gyorsabb tempóra váltott, ám ekkor Adalbert lova is megindult, mindinkább távolodva a határtól. – Adalbert, ne súlyosbítsd tovább az árulásodat! – kiáltotta kétségbeesetten a nemes után, de a felzárkózás esélye percről percre csökkent. Így is túlhajtotta a lovát, és az emberei esetében sem volt ez másképp.  
\- Há-hányni fogok – nyögte Yuuri, mivel kíméletlenül nyomta a hasát a nyereg, és a lovaglás eddig ismeretlen élménye sem javított sokat a helyzetén. Adalbertet viszont ez izgatta a legkevésbé; magabiztosan lovagolt be a csapdákkal teli erdőbe, ahol tudta, hogy az üldözői nem kaphatták el.  
-  _Yuuri!_  – ordította a páros után Lord Weller még egyszer, és a szólított esküdni mert volna rá, hogy ennek az elkeseredett kiáltásnak az emléke az élete hátralévő részében kísérteni fogja. Arról ugyan fogalma sem volt, hogy miért tudta a nevét Lord Weller, de Adalbert viselkedése alapján szemernyi kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy nem a jó fiúk kezébe került.

*

\- Szóval egy démonok és emberek lakta világba kerültem, ahol én lennék a démonkirálynő, akinek ki kellene irtania minden embert? – foglalta össze Yuuri szkeptikusan, és kissé talán hisztérikusan. – Egy képzeletbeli világban rekedtem, és ha megölnek, akkor a valóságban is meg fogok halni? Használhatom az Escape billentyűt? Nem, várjunk, kell lennie egy titkos átjárónak!  
A jóképű démon csak fáradtan nézett a lányra. Két dologban már teljesen biztos volt… Az új uralkodót, avagy Maou-t fejre ejtették gyerekkorában, ő maga pedig rövid úton fejfájást fog kapni tőle.  
\- Vagy kómában vagyok, vagy ide repített a vödör expressz. Mekkora klisé már – csóválta a fejét hitetlenkedve. – Ez a legfurcsább álom, amit valaha is… Aú! – jajdult fel, amikor Adalbert ráunt a monológjára, és lelökte a lóról. – Hé! És ha eltörtem volna valamimet?!  
\- Akkor legalább csendben lennél – dohogott a férfi, miközben leszállt a lováról. – Ki gondolta volna, hogy az új uralkodó egy idióta lesz? Talán hagynom kellett volna, hogy elvigyenek, és végignézhettem volna, ahogy romba döntöd a királyságot.  
\- Ez gonosz volt – pufogott Yuuri. – Különben sem akarok királynő lenni, és az edzőm ki fog rúgni a csapatból, ha holnap nem jelenek meg. Szóval értékelném, ha elmondaná, mit kell teljesítenem, aztán itt sem vagyok. Játszhatják tovább a kosztümös játékukat meg minden.  
\- Veled tényleg mellélőttek – horkantott Adalbert, aztán felnevetett. – Ez a valóság.  
\- De én senkit sem akarok megölni – motyogta maga elé, és lassacskán próbálta elfogadni, hogy már nem Japánban volt, de még csak nem is a Földön. Hiszen az ember elméletileg nem érezhet fájdalmat az álma közben. Neki pedig egyértelműen fájt a hasa a nyeregtől, és most már a feneke is az eséstől. – Mi a baj az emberekkel és démonokkal? Miért harcolnak egymással? – kérdezett rá végül, mikor a széles vállú démon már a tűzrakással foglalatoskodott.  
\- Az emberek rettegnek attól, amit nem értenek. És az olyan erőktől, amivel ők nem rendelkezhetnek – foglalta össze Adalbert tömören, aztán a lányra sandított, aki egyre nyugodtabbnak tűnt, de legalábbis felhagyott a vehemens tagadással. – A démonok sem jobbak – tette hozzá egy kisebb hatásszünetet követően.  
\- Miért?  
  
\- Csak magukkal törődnek, és bármit megtesznek, amit az istenített első uralkodójuk mond. Bármit – hangsúlyozta a szót, akárha az lenne a létező legelvetemültebb kifejezés.  
\- Első uralkodó? – pislogott Yuuri.  
\- A Shinou – gyújtotta meg a tábortüzet. – A templomába mennek tanácsért.   
\- Mármint egy… szellemnek engedelmeskednek? – rázta ki a hideg Yuurit.  
\- Valahogy úgy. Egy papnő közvetíti a szavait, de azok az idióták vakon követik. Hálás lehetsz, amiért megmentettelek attól, hogy te is csak egy bábuvá válj – egyenesedett fel, és kék szemei határozottan mérték végig a lányt. – Elmegyek vacsoráért, de ha tudod, mi a jó neked, nem mész el innen. A démonok csapatai itt nem találhatnak rád.  
\- Rendben – bólintott Yuuri, hiszen mi mást tehetett volna? Lord von Grantz ekkor felült a lovára, és kisvártatva eltűnt a lány szeme elől, még ha a halk patadobogásokat hallani is lehetett egy ideig.  
Hősnőnk viszont teljesen összezavarodott. Lord Weller, a lovas, aki a nevét kiáltotta, nem tűnt gonosznak. Viszont Adalbertet se találta veszélyesnek… legalábbis magára nézve. Ha annyira fogva akarta volna tartani, megkötözte volna, nem?  
Ám mi van akkor, ha azért hagyta az erdőben, mert ott senki sem találhatott rá? Talán mégsem volt jó ötlet megbízni benne…  
Ahogy Yuuri a kezét tördelve ezen rágódott, hirtelen neszezést hallott a bokrok felől. Riadtan kapta fel a fejét, csak hogy megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtson, mikor a bokrokból egy – feltehetőleg festett – lila hajú kislány lépett elő.  
  
\- Eltévedtél? – állt fel a tűz mellől, hogy odasétálhasson a gyermekhez, majd mosolyogva leguggoljon elé.  
\- Nem – mosolygott rá csillogó szemekkel. – Én tökéletesen tudom, hol vagyok.  
\- Ó - pislogott párat Yuuri meglepetten. Igaz is, ő volt az, akinek sejtelme sem volt róla, hol volt.  
\- Kivezessem innen, kisasszony? – billentette félre a fejét érdeklődve.  
\- Ah… öhm… - töprengett el egy pillanatra Yuuri. – Megígértem valakinek, hogy itt megvárom.  
\- Biztosan ez a választása? – fürkészte tovább a fekete hajút.  
\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét Yuuri nevetgélve -, de megígértem.  
\- Ahogy gondolja – mosolygott szélesen a kislány, majd a leendő királynő felé nyújtotta a kulacsát. – Esetleg szomjas?  
\- Ah… nem ihatom meg a vizedet – utasította el kedvesen, jóllehet ahhoz, hogy szomjazott, kétség sem fért. Mivel az öltözőben odáig sem jutott el, hogy kinyissa a táskáját, inni sem tudott az üvegéből, azóta pedig az izgalmak és a lovaglás csak tovább rontottak a helyzetén.  
\- Még van vizem ezen kívül is. Szépen kérem? – A kislány annyira aranyos és kitartó volt, hogy Yuuri végül köszönettel elfogadta a kulacsot, és felhajtotta a tartalmát. Nagyrészt, de valamennyit hagyott még benne.  
\- Ez igazán jól esett, köszönöm – sóhajtott fel megkönnyebbülten, mire a gyermek csak biccentett, és eltette a kulacsát. Végül búcsúzóul meghajolt kissé, majd visszaindult a bokrok felé. – Várj! El fogsz tévedni! – szólt utána Yuuri.  
\- Kérem, miattam ne aggódjon. Ismerem a járást – vetett még egy utolsó mosolyt a lányra, aztán eltűnt a bokrok között.  
\- Oké… - tért vissza a tűz melletti ülőhelyére Yuuri. – Ez furcsa volt.  
  
A magára hagyott feketeség hosszú órákon át kuporgott a tábortűz mellett. Titkon azt remélte, hogy valaki mégis rátalál majd, de többé senki sem járt arra. Már félálomba merült, mikor a semmiből hirtelen patadobogásra lett figyelmes, és a szemeit dörzsölgetve nézett fel az érkező lovasra. Adalbert tért vissza egy nagy zsákkal a hátán, és igencsak elégedettnek tűnt, hogy a lányt ott találta, ahol hagyta.  
\- Tessék – dobta le a zsákot Yuuri elé, mire a fekete hajú pislogott párat.  
\- Öhm…  
A férfi csak sóhajtott egyet, miközben leszállt a lováról, és kikötötte a fehér jószágot egy közeli fához. Mikor visszatért a zsákhoz, az még mindig bontatlanul hevert a másik lábai előtt.  
\- Mi a baj veled? – hajolt le, és egyetlen mozdulattal kibontotta a masnit, így téve láthatóvá, mi mindent hozott magával.  
\- Ruhák – állapította meg Yuuri igazán találékonyan, aztán jobban szemügyre vette a ruhadarabokat. – Szoknya?! – borzadt el.  
\- Nos, elvégre lány lennél, nem? – vonta össze a szemöldökét a férfi, mire a másik nyomban szóra nyitotta a száját, hogy visszavágjon. Aztán eszébe jutott valami, és inkább lassan becsukta.  
\- Jobban szeretem a nadrágot – sandított oldalra reményvesztetten. Az iskolai egyenruhája épp elég nagy csapás volt.  
\- Ezt a furcsa öltözéket akkor sem viselheted – csóválta a fejét Adalbert, rosszallóan méregetve Yuuri baseball mezét.  
\- Nem mintha lett volna esélyem átöltözni – horkantott a lány roppant nőiesen. – Bár lehet, hogy jobb is…  
\- A lányoknak nem kellene nadrágban járniuk – jelentette ki a férfi, aztán egy nagy, papírba csomagolt hús szeletet kezdett nyársra húzni. Úgy tűnt, a maga részéről lezártnak tekintette a témát.  
\- Ezzel minden létező feminista vitába szállna! – ráncolta a homlokát Yuuri. – Sőt, az is, aki nem az. Vagy nem, de lehet, hogy igen. Mindegy. Nincs szükségem morális leckére attól, aki most rabolt el – vette magához a ruhadarabokat, aztán tüntetőleg elvonult a bozótosba. – Ha leskelődni mer, halott! – szólt ki még a biztonság kedvéért, de Adalbert csak nevetett. Mégis mit tenne ellene egy lány? Hozzávág egy mókust?  
  
\- Ááá! – esett ki a bokorból Yuuri egy kis idő múlva, ami újfent vigyort csalt Adalbert arcára. – Hogy lehet ilyen hosszú szoknyában járni? – kaparta össze magát a földről.  
\- Tudod, az egész ország egy királyra számított… legalább a viselkedésed fiúra vall.  
\- Na és? – biggyesztette le az ajkát a lány, mire a szőke nemes ismét kinevette. – Nem tehetek róla! Vannak balesetek, és ez nagy volt, meg senki sem figyelmeztetett! Azt hiszi, nem próbáltam már megoldást keresni? Hogy nőként akarok itt flangálni?! – hadarta sértődötten, ami azt eredményezte, hogy a másik a felét sem értette annak, amit mondott. – Hát nem. Egyébként sem akarok itt semmilyen formában flangálni.  
\- Hosszú utad lesz, mire uralkodóvá válsz.  
\- Csodálkozik? Még az országot is elhagytuk – vonta össze a szemöldökét Yuuri értetlenül.  
\- Tényleg nem te vagy a legfényesebb mogyoró a bokorban.  
\- Öhm… mi?  
\- Úgy értem, teljesen alkalmatlan vagy a pozícióra – jelentette ki kertelés nélkül. – Sokat kell még tanulnod.  
\- De én soha nem kértem, hogy uralkodó lehessek! – helyezkedett el ismét a tűz mellett, egyúttal maga mellé terítve a mezét, hogy az megszáradjon. – Nem zárhatnánk rövidre? Mi lenne, ha teljesítenék egy próbát, aztán hazaengednének? Holnap edzésem lesz, és még egy esszét is meg kell írnom. – Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor Yuuri rájött, miért is nem szabad az utolsó pillanatra hagyni a házi feladatot. Persze, ha nem jut vissza, akkor be sem kell adnia…  
\- Akkor nincs más hátra, meg kell találnunk a haza vezető utat számodra – vont vállat a férfi érdektelenül.  
  
\- Nem mérges rám, amiért nem akarok részt venni ebben a parádéban? – kérdezte Yuuri félénken. S ha egészen őszinte akart lenni, egy cseppet sem értette, mi volt Adalbert valódi szándéka.  
\- Ó, én nem – nevetett fel elégedetten. – Végtére is, nem hagyhatom tiszta lelkiismerettel, hogy szörnyet faragjanak egy ártatlan lányból, nem igaz?  
\- Igazán gonosznak festi le őket… a démonokat – húzta fel térdeit az állához, és ezúttal örült neki, hogy a szoknya ennyire hosszú volt.  
\- Rászolgáltak – hervadt le a mosoly a nemes arcáról.  
\- Nem tudom, mit követtek el, de biztos benne, hogy nem tud megbocsátani nekik? Nem lehet, hogy már megbánták? – kérdezte csendesen, fekete szemeivel egyenesen a kék szempárba nézve. Adalbert nem válaszolt rögtön. Csendben figyelte a leendő Maou-t, aki bizonytalanul tekintett rá.   
\- A megbánás nem hozza vissza a holtakat. A nemrég lemondott Maou, Cäcilie von Spitzweg uralkodása alatt háború folyt az emberekkel. – Yuuri kicsit jobban összehúzta magát, és felkészült arra, hogy valami szörnyűséget fog hallani. Talán csak egy élményparkban volt, de ha mégsem? Akkor minden, amit Adalbert mesél neki, igaz lesz. Valódi személyekről, akik ki tudja, mit szenvedtek el. – Alig bírtuk tartani a határainkat, és bárkit könyörtelenül feláldoztak. Ártatlan gyógyítókat… és féldémonokat – pillantott jelentőségteljesen a lányra. – Bizonyítaniuk kellett a hűségüket, ezért elküldték a Luttenberg különítményt Arnoldba. Ellátmány és megfelelő fegyverzet nélkül – mesélte tovább Adalbert, ügyet sem vetve a tágra nyílt fekete szemekre. – Az egész különítményből mindössze ketten élték túl az ütközetet. – Yuuri elszörnyedve nézett a másikra. – És tudod, mire emlékeznek Shin Makokuban?   
  
A leendő Maou csupán a fejét csóválta, a torkára forrt a szó. Egy kis hang a szívében pedig azt suttogta, ne akarja tudni. Ne akarja hallani.  
\- A győzelemre – horkantott Adalbert. – Hogy a különítmény legalább arra jó volt, hogy esélyt adott a határos tartományoknak az ellentámadásra Shimaronnal szemben. Az ellentámadásra, amit egyébként is megtehettek volna, de inkább a Luttenberg különítményre hagyták a piszkos munkát. Fel se jegyezték az elesettek nevét, de éljen Őfelsége Shinou és a Maou! És senki sem volt ott, hogy segítsen a gyógyítóknak, akik azért utaztak megállás nélkül az országban, hogy ellássák a sérülteket.  
\- Sajnálom – jegyezte meg Yuuri csendesen.  
\- Még nem is éltél, amikor ez történt – csóválta a fejét a férfi. Elrettenteni akarta a lányt, nem együttérzést kiváltani belőle. Azt akarta, hogy tűnjön el ebből a világból a fekete hajú és szemű lény, akit hatalmas uralkodónak szánt az általa olyannyira gyűlölt Shinou.  
\- Azt sajnálom, hogy akkora fájdalmat okoztak magának, hogy ennyi év után sem tud megbocsátani nekik – emelte fel a fejét térdéről, hogy Adalbertre nézhessen, és a tábortűz fényénél fekete tekintete szokatlanul sötétnek hatott. – Ha elveszített valakit, akit szeretett. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oké, szóval Yuuri egy lány? Akkor miért slash? Elölről kezdődik minden? És mi a frászt csinál Adalbert? 
> 
> Nos, az ötlet, hogy elölről kezdődjön az egész, illetve, hogy Yuuri legyen lány, nem új. Jó néhányan kijátszották már ezt a két kártyát, de néhány főbb jelenetet és cselekményszálat leszámítva, én nem fogom követni az anime vonalát. Így nem csak sok esemény és szereplő marad majd ki, de a végkifejlet is máshogy alakul majd.
> 
> Hogy pontosan miért is crossover, az a harmadik fejezetből derül majd ki, és ahogy a történet címe is mutatja, indul a társkeresési akció! Még nem jutottam dűlőre, hogy pontosan milyen párosítású legyen a történet, ezért, ha van kedvetek, nyugodtan adhattok ötleteket. ;) Egy valakit azonban előre ki kell zárnom. Güntert. Jó, hogy részben paródia, de azért nem akkora. :D


	2. Adalbert terve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adalbert kontra démonok, egy-null. Fordulhat még az állás?

Yuuri hivatalosan is utálta Adalbertet, de legalábbis dühös volt rá. A férfi elrabolta, fogolyként tartotta egy erdőben, befestette a fekete haját barnára, és barna kontaktlencsék viselésére kényszerítette őt. Aztán otthagyta, és közölte vele, hogy maradjon veszteg, amíg ő elintéz egy lázadást a faluban. Yuuriban pedig erősen élt a gyanú, hogy ez leginkább a lázadás kitörésének elősegítését takarhatta. Akárhogy is nézte, Adalbert úgy kezelte őt, akár egy kisállatot. Jó, hogy nem kötötte egy fához.  
Hősnőnk mindenesetre megelégelte a tétlenséget, és elhatározta, hogy követni fogja a férfit. Azt persze senki sem mondta neki, hogy a lovaglás nem csupa móka és kacagás volt. A probléma ott kezdődött, hogy fel kellett nyergelni az ott maradt szürke kancát. Yuuri minden tőle telhetőt megtett az ügy érdekében, de nem tudott elvonatkoztatni attól az érzéstől, hogy fordítva tette fel a nyerget a lóra. Mindegy. A következő problémát a felszállás jelentette. Ezt némi fájdalom árán, de megvalósította egy faágról történő ugrással. Még fára mászni is egyszerűbb volt, mint lóra. Persze, a fa nem ment arrébb folyton.  
Aztán elindult. Annyi szenvedés és küszködés árán, bizonytalanul és halálfélelemmel a szívében, Yuuri végre lovagolt. Egy frászt fog tovább engedelmeskedni Adalbertnek. Pláne azok után, hogy a fő gonosz feltehetőleg épp emberéleteket tett kockára valahol egy faluban. Hogy lehetett valaki ennyire érzéketlen?  
  
Több órányi caplatás után Yuuri megpróbált felegyenesedni addigi szinte fekvő pozíciójából. Az eredmény az lett, hogy a nyereg furcsán megmozdult alatta, majd egyszerűen átfordult. A rémült kiáltást követően pedig a lány immár fejjel lefelé lógott a ló hasáról. A nyakába borult szoknyájától semmit sem látott, és kénytelen volt a kezével támaszkodni a földön, akárha kézen állt volna. Hála az égnek a furcsán alacsony lóért, noha fogalma sem volt róla, milyen fajta lehetett.  
\- Lehet, hogy ez nem volt jó ötlet – állapította meg, de megkönnyebbült, mert az egyébként is kelletlenül haladó ló ekkor megtorpant.  
Mikor Yuuri már végképp kétségbeesett volna, hangos, ütemes patadobogásra lett figyelmes. A föld is szinte dübörgött tőle.  
\- Hahó! – kiáltotta az idegennek, aki erre hirtelen megálljt parancsolt a lovának.  
\- Miért lógsz a lóról? – szólalt meg egy fiatal fiú hangja.  
\- Nem volt szándékos. Segíts! – könyörgött szánalmasan, mivel már alig bírta elviselni a fejjel lefelé lógást.  
Az idegen szöszmötölt valamit a nyereggel, mire az kioldódott, és Yuuri egy tompa puffanással a földre érkezett. Mázli, hogy már csak az egyik lába volt a kengyelbe akasztva, különben… Jobb volt nem belegondolni, mi történt volna.  
  
\- Nem pont így gondoltam – mászott ki a ló alól, csak hogy szembe nézzen a fehér lovon ülő, szőke hajú fiatallal. Talán tizennyolc éves lehetett, és lehengerlően szép volt. Akár a lányos szépfiúk a tini magazinok címlapjain. Nem mintha Yuuri valaha is a kezébe vett volna akár egy ilyen újságot is. – De köszönöm – mosolygott fel a szőkére.  
\- Te ember vagy – közölte a zöld szemű alak.  
\- És? – pislogott Yuuri.  
\- Mit csinálsz egy lovon? – faggatta tovább a szőke dölyfösen. Kék egyenruhája nyilvánvalóvá tette magas társadalmi státuszát; ehhez elég volt, ha Yuuri visszaemlékezett a falu lakosainak szegényes öltözékére.  
\- Emberek nem ülhetnek lovon? – pislogott tovább összezavarodva, ami a másikat is meglepte egy pillanatra.  
\- Te nem ültél rajta, hanem lógtál róla – hagyta ennyiben a kérdést. – Mégis ki tanított meg lovagolni?  
\- Leginkább senki, de el kell jutnom egy faluba.  
\- Loptad a lovat? – szűkítette össze a szemeit.   
\- Nem! – vágta rá Yuuri sértetten.  
Nos, nem szükségszerűen. Először őt rabolták el, és csak kölcsönvette a lovat.  
\- Arra nincs több falu, csak pár kisebb város, illetve a főváros – intett fejével abba az irányba, amely felé Yuuri lova tartott az imént.  
\- Tulajdonképpen nem arra tartok, csak a lovam egy ponton úgy döntött, megfordul – ráncolta a homlokát a lány. – Azóta visszafelé haladtunk. Nincs hozzá valami használati utasítás? Vagy kormány?  
  
\- Nem vagy idevalósi – vonta össze a szemöldökét az idegen.  
\- Nem mondod? – horkantott Yuuri, és visszafordult a lovához, hogy kezdjen valamit a nyereggel. Erre komolyan nem jártak buszok vagy menetrend szerinti szekerek?  
\- Nos, én vagyok az egyik herceg Shin Makokuban, Wolfram von Bielefelt – jelentette ki büszkén.  
\- Jó neked – forgatta a nyerget a kezében Yuuri. Talán, ha ezúttal máshogy tenné fel, és jobban meghúzná… - Tudod, hogy kell ezt feltenni?  
\- Természetesen. Mivel én tudok lovagolni – mosolyodott el gunyorosan.  
\- Gratulálok, tudsz lovagolni – forgatta szemeit a lány. – Ezzel aztán megmented a világot.  
\- Hogy merészelsz így beszélni velem?! – csattant fel Wolfram. – Tisztelned kéne a…  
\- Nézd, sajnálom – sóhajtott fel Yuuri frusztráltan. – Ez nagyon új nekem. Csak haza szeretnék jutni, de előbb el kell mennem abba a faluba. Hálás lennék, ha segítenél.  
A dölyfös herceg összeszűkített szemekkel méregette, aztán nagy kegyesen leszállt a lováról, és semmi perc alatt felnyergelte a másik lovat.  
\- Csak azért segítettem, mert állatkínzás lett volna hagyni, hogy te csináld – jelentette ki, aztán visszaszállt a hófehér paripájára.  
\- Azért köszönöm – forgatta a szemeit Yuuri, aztán a kengyelbe tett lábbal, a nyeregbe kapaszkodva igyekezett felküzdeni magát a lóra. Hosszas kísérletek után sikerrel is járt. Eközben a herceg kifejezetten jól mulatott rajta, és a korábbi vágtáját elfeledve, az emberrel maradt.  
  
\- Tudod, ekkora sebességgel jövőre se érsz a másik faluba – közölte vele a szőke szemtelenül, ahogy szánalmasan lassan haladtak a poros úton. Nyilvánvalóan rendületlenül jól szórakozott a másik nyomorán, különben nem vesztegette volna az idejét egy rangon aluli emberre. Eközben Yuuri a lovára lapult, és átölelte annak nyakát, úgy próbált meg életben maradni a makrancos jószágon.  
\- Nézd, ha ennyire feltartalak, menj előre nyugodtan. Biztos lehetsz benne, hogy nem fogok utánad sietni – jegyezte meg, de ekkor a hátasa megtorpant. – Ahogy mondtam, nem foglak követni. Hé! Ne csak a farkadat mozgasd, a lábadat is! – unszolta az állatot hasztalanul.  
\- Csak a legyeket csapkodja – forgatta zöld szemeit.  
\- Hercegséged elmenne végre? – sóhajtott a lány.  
\- A helyes megszólítás pedig az „excellenciás úr” lenne. És ne tegezz le, paraszt – tért vissza korábbi stílusához Lord von Bielefelt.  
\- Persze-persze, excellenciás uram. Engem meg nyugodtan szólítson Felségnek – horkantott szarkasztikusan. Végtére is, Adalbert az elmúlt két napban ezt próbálta elhitetni vele, és ki volt ő, hogy belekontárkodjon a helyiek furcsa, jelmezes játékába? Ha szerintük ő volt a leendő uralkodó, hát legyen.   
\- Te nem vagy normális – csóválta szőke fejét hitetlenkedve.  
\- Nahát, én ugyanezt gondoltam, épp csak fordítva – morogta Yuuri az orra alatt, miközben szorosan lehunyt szemekkel, próbaképpen megbökte a jobb lábával a lova oldalát. Semmi. Az átkozott ló egy tapodtat sem mozdult, csak fújt egyet.  
\- Ezért megölhetnélek – közölte Wolfram herceg csak úgy mellékesen. Valójában nem érte volna meg a hajcihő, hogy eltegye láb alól a lányt, aki furcsamód nem alélt el a puszta látványától, ahogy mindenki más szokott.  
\- Ha az kirángatna ebből a rémálomból, csak nyugodtan – sóhajtott fel Yuuri rezignáltan. – Napról napra kezdem elveszíteni a józan eszemet. Ma reggel komolyan azzal a tudattal ébredtem, hogy itthon vagyok. Ennél már nem jöhet durvább…  
\- Mondd, paraszt. Miért nem félsz tőlem?  
  
\- Ne szólíts már így! Egyébként nem te vagy a legijesztőbb, akit az elmúlt napokban láttam – vont vállat a lány, majd hátasához fordult. – Ló vagy te egyáltalán?! – ült fel mérgesen, és rántott egyet a kantáron, hogy felhívja magára az állat figyelmét. Több se kellett a szürkének, azonnal vágtába kezdett, amit Yuuri sikítva értékelt. Nem pont erre célzott.  
\- Legalább haladunk – közölte vele Wolfram vigyorogva, miután ő maga is vágtába kezdett a lovával, és csakhamar beérték a párost.  
\- Utálom ezt a helyet! – jelentette ki Yuuri kétségbeesetten. Ezek után a rémálmaiban sem akar többet lovakat látni.   
A tévé hazudott. Mindig egy mesés élménynek állították be a lovaglást, pláne, mikor a szerelmesek a tengerparton haladtak. Egy frászt. Miféle elmebeteg ül fel önszántából egy lóra?! Ez egy démon volt, egy valódi ördög.   
\- Egek! – lapult a lóra csukott szemekkel újfent, mikor az állat beszaladt az erdőbe. Yuurinak igazán fölösleges volt néznie az utat, úgysem ő irányított.  
\- Jó irányba tartunk – biztatta Wolfram, és a lány esküdni mert volna, hogy nevetést hallott a szőke felől. Egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt, mire a lovasok civilizáció közelébe értek. Ám a falu lángokban állt, amely megijesztette Yuuri lovát, és az bokkolt egyet. A lány pedig rémült kiáltással zuhant hátra egy bokorba, miközben a szőke nemes elborzadva nézte a szörnyű állapotot.   
\- Az emberek – szűrte a fogai között Wolfram dühösen, aztán tovább vágtázott, hogy megkeresse a démon csapatokat.  
\- Még élek – ült fel Yuuri a bokorban, jóllehet borzasztóan fájt a feneke. Mintha maga a lovaglás nem lett volna így is éppen elég fájdalmas. – Bár senkit sem érdekel – lesett ki a növény ágai között kissé csalódottan. Az öntelt szőke herceg már messze járt. Persze azt csinált, amit akart, nem mintha a lányt kicsit is izgatta volna a dolog.  
  
Hősnőnk ekkor vetett egy lapos pillantást a fújtató lóra, amely varázslatos módon többé már nem félt az égő helységtől, és nyugodtan rágcsálta a füvet.  
\- Tudod, mit? – mutatott ujjal az állatra. – Ha le akartál dobni, akkor… sikerült! És nem kell a segítséged, egy lajhár is előbb érne oda nálad… te… te ló!  
Miután kidühöngte magát, futásnak eredt a falu felé. Amit ott látott azonban, a legrosszabb rémálmain is túltett. A katonák igyekeztek rendet teremteni és tüzet oltani, a gyerekek és nők a narancsos lángokat bámulták letaglózva, míg egyes emberek még egymással harcoltak a legkülönbözőbb helyeken. Yuuri sápadtan torpant meg, földbe gyökerezett lábbal mérve fel környezetét. A sokk nem volt elég kifejezés arra, amit ekkor élt át. Az se tűnt fel neki, mikor egy sötétzöld hajú nő mellette állva szólongatta. Csak akkor eszmélt rá a másik jelenlétére, mikor az a vállára tette az egyik kezét.  
\- Megsérültél? – tudakolta kedvesen mosolyogva, mire ő a fejét rázta. Az idegen, akiről Yuuri azt feltételezte, hogy démon volt, a kezénél fogva húzta be a betegek ellátását szolgáló sátorba. – Ha semmi bajod, segíts a sérülteken! – utasította határozottan, miközben kötszert és sebtisztítót nyomott a lány kezébe. – Most! – rivallt rá, akár egy valódi ezredes.  
\- I-igenis! – szaladt az egyik ágyhoz rémülten, a gyógyító pedig elégedetten nyugtázta, hogy lett egy használható asszisztense. – A bokája fáj? – kérdezte az ágyon fekvő férfitól, aki csak nyöszörgött, de komolyabb külső sebei nem voltak. A lábát viszont felpolcolták, és a bokája enyhén dagadt volt. Mindenki, aki sportol valamit, szembesül időnként az olyan sérülésekkel, mint az izmok meghúzása, az ínszalagok megnyúlása vagy elszakadása, esetleg egyes végtagok eltörése. Ezek egyike sem kellemes, de nagy segítséget jelent a tapasztalat, mikor másoknak kell segíteni.  
  
\- Démon vagy? – nézett rá ferde szemmel a beteg, mire Yuuri a fejét rázta, és az alak megnyugodni látszott. – Be fogom fáslizni a bokáját, rendben? – emelte fel a kötszert, s mivel nem kapott semmilyen kétségbeesett reakciót, jóváhagyásnak tekintette. Nem mintha ráért volna itt vesztegelni, de úgy döntött, előbb segít ellátni a sérülteket, és csak utána megy tovább, hogy megkeresse Adalbertet. Különben sem mert volna nemet mondani a gyógyítónak. Volt valami őrült tűz a nő szemeiben, amitől kimondottan rémisztőnek hatott.  
\- És ha démon lenne? – csattant fel a mellettük lévő ágyon fekvő idős férfi, akinek kisebb égési sérülései voltak. – Akkor is azért van itt, hogy segítsen.  
\- Mintha kellene egy démon segítsége! – köpte a szavakat a férfi, mire Yuuri elkerekedett szemekkel nézett rá.  
\- Miért? – kérdezte csendesen. – Hogy gyűlölhet valakit, akit nem is ismer?  
\- Minden démon önző és hataloméhes – vetette oda a férfi, miközben a lány befáslizta a bokáját.  
\- Ha annyira önzőek, mit keresnek itt?! – vágott vissza az idősebb férfi.  
\- Most már elég lesz – tűnt fel mellettük a zöld hajú gyógyító szigorú arccal, de a két beteg nem hagyott fel az acsarkodással. Yuuri pedig tanácstalanul szemlélte őket, míg a sátor bejáratánál látni nem vélt egy ismerős alakot, aki óvatos léptekkel haladt el előtte. Letette hát a kötszert az ágyra, és nem törődve a gyógyító furcsa pillantásával, távozott a sátorból.  
A szőke alak eközben egy távolabbi fához ért, ahonnan eloldozta lova kantárját, és felpattant a fehér jószágra.  
\- Hé! – szólt utána a lány, mikor szinte futva odaért hozzá. – Adalbert, csinálj valamit, állítsd meg őket!  
  
\- Miért tenném? – nevetett fel a férfi.  
\- Te kezdted ezt az egész harcot? Te borítottad lángba a falut? – nyíltak tágra sötét szemei.  
\- Én csak ötletet adtam nekik – mosolygott a szőke, de meg sem próbált ártatlannak tűnni.  
\- Felbuzdítottad őket! – vádolta meg Yuuri olyan fájdalmas tekintettel, hogy Adalbert mosolya lehervadt.  
\- Neked nem is kellene itt lenned – csóválta végül a fejét, megpróbálva a lehető leggyorsabban elterelni a szót. Maga sem értette miért, de zavarta, amit a másik szemeiben látott. Nem lett volna szabad hatással lennie rá, akkor miért foglalkozott vele mégis? – Azt mondtam, hogy maradj ott.   
\- Nem vagyok a kutyád – pufogott a lány.  
\- Valóban, az hallgatna rám. Itt veszélyes – ragadta meg Yuuri csuklóját.  
\- Hogy tehetted?! – tért vissza az eredeti témájukhoz, miközben megpróbálta visszahúzni fogságba ejtett karját.  
\- Szóval összejátszotok?! – zendült fel mögöttük váratlanul Lord von Bielefelt haragos hangja.  
\- Ó, te csak hallgass – intette le Yuuri frusztráltan, mire a szólított elvörösödött, Adalbert pedig kárörvendően felnevetett.   
\- Hogy merészeled?! – csattant fel Wolfram.  
\- Ott hagytál a bokorban! – vágott vissza a lány. – Meg se kérdezted, hogy élek-e.  
\- Na, gyerünk – sürgette a leendő uralkodót az áruló démon, aki nem akarta azzal húzni az időt, hogy gyerekes civódásba kezdjenek az elkényeztetett harmadik herceggel.  
  
\- Nem megyek sehova – kötötte az ebet a karóhoz Yuuri, aki megelégelte, hogy mindenki utasítgatta. Volt saját akarata, és hogy egyértelművé tegye álláspontját, a még szabad karjával átölelte a fát, amelyhez korábban Adalbert kötötte ki a lovát. – Előbb segíts nekik!  
\- Maguknak okozták a bajt, nincs okom rá – morgott a férfi frusztráltan. Miért nem tudta az eszement királynőjelölt megérteni, hogy menniük kellett? Mennyire lehet makacs valaki?  
\- Tudom, hogy te vagy a felelős! – rántott kardot Wolfram, egyenesen Adalbertnek címezve szavait.  
\- Szóval ez a bosszúd? – hagyta figyelmen kívül a háborgó herceget Yuuri újfent, kizárólag a férfinak szentelve figyelmét. – Azt hiszed, ez igazságos? Az emberek tényleg egymást ölik, ártatlan gyerekek és a nők sírnak… Mindenüket elveszítik! Mit vétettek ellened?! – kérte számon.  
\- A démonokkal cimborálnak – közölte tényszerűen.  
\- Lord von Grantz, ebből elég volt! – támadt az árulóra Wolfram, de az játszi könnyedséggel hárította a kardcsapását.  
  
\- Ugyan miért érdekelne pont téged egy ember? – nevetett fel Adalbert ismét. Természetesen esze ágában sem volt elárulni a fiatalnak, hogy a leendő királynőjükről volt szó, aki nem mellesleg korántsem volt ember. – Ha rajtad múlna, egy sem lenne életben – közölte könyörtelenül, mire Yuuri döbbenten nézett a hercegre. – Ó, hát nem mondta neked, micsoda alsóbbrendű fajhoz tartozol? – mosolygott kegyetlenül, mert tudta, hogy ez egy övön aluli ütés volt. Yuuri elsápadt, és ekkor már szinte csalódottan nézett a Wolframra. A fiatal démon ekkor kissé bűntudatos arcot vágott, ám mindössze egy pillanat erejéig. Hamar felhúzta az orrát, és oldalra fordította a fejét. Ily módon adva a másik tudtára, hogy ő aztán nem fog lepaktálni egy emberrel.  
\- Lehet, hogy egy alsóbbrendű fajhoz tartozom… - kezdte csendesen, elfeledve, hogy ő voltaképpen féldémon lenne. Mi több, egy királynő, de úgyse hitt benne igazán. – De én legalább nem fogom cserbenhagyni azokat, akik bajba jutottak, ha tehetek is valamit – szabadította ki a csuklóját a szorításból, majd eltávolodott a két szőkétől, és visszarohant a faluba.  
\- Egy valódi idióta – tette csípőre a kezét Adalbert, aztán visszanézett a hercegre, aki dühödt, zöld szemekkel meredt vissza rá. Ez a nap nem egészen úgy sült el, ahogy a férfi tervezte.

*

Eközben Yuurinak fogalma sem volt róla, hogyan is segíthetne, de bármi jobb volt a tétlenkedésnél. Különben sem zavart sok vizet, és csak néhányszor lökték félre az utcán. Végül beállt azok közé a pórul járt lakosok közé, akik földet lapátoltak a lángokra, hogy elfojtsák a tüzet.   
\- Valamennyit haladnak, uram! – jelentette egy katona nem messze Yuuri csapatától, mire a lány érdeklődve fordult feléjük.   
\- Fölösleges. Mágikus módon gyújtották, csak mágiával lehet eloltani – masszírozta a homlokát egy szinte feketének ható, de valójában mélyszürke, lófarokba fogott hajú férfi. Zöld egyenruhájának és sötét hajának köszönhetően szinte kiviláglottak arcából a kék szemei.  
\- A föld elemet irányító katonáink se teljesítettek sikeresebben, excellenciás uram – jelentett tovább a katona, miközben a zöld egyenruhás, komor férfi tekintete Yuurira siklott. A lány földes ruhában és kormos arccal nézett vissza rá, aztán zavartan elkapta a tekintetét, és folytatta a lapátolást. Bár minek? Valóban nem lehetett megfékezni a tüzet?  
\- Értem – bólintott a férfi, de mikor újfent szóra nyitotta volna a száját, valaki félbeszakította.  
\- Gwendal! – zendült fel egy ismerős hang, mire Yuuri ismét feléjük pillantott.  
\- Conrart.  
  
\- Adalbert és az emberei állnak a háttérben – jelentett ezúttal a barna hajú férfi, aki későn érkezett Yuuri érkezése napján. A Gwendalnak szólított parancsnok erre látványosan a homlokát ráncolta. – Az emberei elmenekültek, és Wolframot is csak épp hogy sikerült megmentenünk Adalberttől.  
\- Wolfram? – nézett szúrósan a szőkére, aki ekkor tűnt fel Conrart mögött.  
\- Adalbert egy lánnyal volt, és szerintem összejátszottak, de…  
\- A dög – szűrte a fogai között Yuuri, és gyorsan a sor vége felé ment a lapátjával. Ott ugyan magasabbra csaptak a lángok, de jobban takarásban volt. Ki tudja, mit csináltak volna vele, ha megtalálják? Lehet, hogy mégis Adalberttel kellett volna tartania… őt legalább az érdekelte, hogy Yuuri ne kerüljön veszélybe. Bár gonosz és szívtelen volt. Az a tipikus ellenség, akit egy egész játékon át üldözöl, és a végén vagy megölöd, vagy átáll hozzád.  
\- Elég, menj vissza a kastélyba. Mondtam, hogy ne gyere ide.  
A démonok tovább vitáztak, miközben Yuuri körbenézett a reménytelennek titulált helyen. A fosztogatások és harcok abbamaradtak, de a lángok tovább terjedtek. Kisvártatva motoszkálást hallott az egyik ház felől, ami nem messze tőlük állt, és a lány lassan odasétált.  
\- Egy macska bennragadt volna? Hahó… - lesett be az ablakon, de a hőtől remegő levegőtől, a füsttől és a lángoktól szinte semmit se látott. – Van bent valaki?  
Várt egy kicsit, de továbbra sem kapott választ. S már pont elsétált volna, amikor köhögést hallott bentről. Körbenézett, hogy segítséget kérjen, de már a lapátolók is felhagytak a harccal. Yuuri az ajkába harapott, tipródott egy kicsit, de esélytelen volt, hogy más cselekedjen helyette. Hát az ajtóhoz sietett, és nekiveselkedett, hogy valahogy belökje azt.

*

A katonák biztonságos helyre terelték a falu lakóit, megkötözték a tetteseket, és csakhamar ellátták a sérülteket. Eközben meglepő módon, a szélcsend és a nem sokkal ezelőtt még derűsen sütő nap ellenére, az égbolt fokozatosan beborulni látszott.   
\- De mondom, hogy itt volt… - bizonygatta Wolfram a komor arcú démonnak. – Egy lány, aki…  
\- Adalbert – egyenesedett ki ekkor Conrart, aki a mellkasa előtt összefont karokkal, egy fának dőlve figyelte eddig a jelenetet. Gwendal és az emberei a jelzett irányba néztek, és való igaz, Lord von Grantz büszkén ült a lován, és úgy méregette az általa szánalmasnak titulált csapatot.  
\- Hol van? – szegezte a kérdést Wolframnak, mikor nem látta a jelenlévők között azt a személyt, akit keresett. Conrart és Gwendal összevonta a szemöldökét.  
\- Adalbert, mit csináltál Őfelségével? – kérdezett rá Conrart keményen, követelőző hangon, noha ezt a korábbi összefutásuk alkalmával már megtette párszor. Ám a szőke férfi válaszra sem méltatta, és az égő falura emelte a tekintetét. Nem akart visszajönni, tényleg nem. Egyszerűbb lett volna, ha hagyja a tűzbe veszni a leendő Maou-t, de olyan furcsa volt a lány viselkedése. Miért foglalkozott ennyire a vadidegenekkel? Miért nem értette meg, hogy ez mennyire igazságos volt? Az emberek saját magukkal tették ezt, és még a démonoknak is fejtörést okoztak vele. Kizárólag azt kapták, amit megérdemeltek.  
\- Adalbert von Grantz! – dörrent fel Gwendal hangja határozottan. – Add meg magad, és felelj az árulásodért!  
\- Lord von Voltaire, csalódást kell okoznom – mosolyodott el gúnyosan, s mielőtt a katonák megindulhattak volna felé, ő már az égő falu utcáján vágtázott.  
Conrart Weller sem pazarolta az idejét, elkötötte a lovát a fától, felült rá, és a tőle telhető legnagyobb sebességgel vette üldözőbe Adalbertet. Mivel volt egy balsejtelme, Gwendal is követte az öccse példáját, de nem maradt vesztegetni való ideje arra, hogy visszafogja Wolframot. Az pedig egyiküket sem érdekelte, ha a gyanús mennydörgést lassacskán eső követte volna. Egy kisebb vihar talán még megmentette volna a falu maradványait.  
  
Mire Adalbert ahhoz a házhoz ért, ahova Yuuri bement, a lány már egy gyereket vonszolt ki onnan nagy köhögések közepette.   
\- Jól vagy? – térdelt le a kicsi mellé, de nem kapott választ.   
\- Hó! – rántott egyet a kantáron Adalbert, és pontosan Yuuri mellé érkezett, aki épp a gyerek mellkasára hajtotta a fejét, hátha hall szívhangot vagy valamit. Akármit, amit biztatónak tekinthetett volna.  
\- M-még él… - nézett fel a démonra, aki a hajába túrt, és hosszú idő óta először, tanácstalannak tűnt.   
\- De mennünk kell. A nyomomban vannak, majd ők ellátják – nyújtott kezet a lánynak.  
\- Adalbert! – zengett Conrart hangja. – Hol van Yuuri?!  
A három démon hamar felzárkózott Yuuriékhoz, mivel a lány meg se moccant, Adalbert pedig nem akarta megadni nekik az esélyt arra, hogy hozzájuk kerüljön a trónörökös. Eközben a nagy cseppekben hulló eső mindinkább intenzívebbé vált.  
\- Ő az! Mondtam! – mutogatott a lányra Wolfram, kissé talán megkönnyebbülten, de mindenképpen győzedelmesen. Ezek után igazán hinniük kellett neki.  
\- Lord Weller – szólította meg a barna hajú férfit könnybe lábadó szemekkel Yuuri, mert az ő nevére jól emlékezett. Ahogyan a férfi kétségbeesett hangja is a fülében csengett még, mikor az ő nevét kiabálta. Akárhonnan is tudta. – Meg tudja menteni?  
  
Conrart a sötétbarna szempárba nézett, aztán leszállt a lováról, és lassan a földön ülő pároshoz sétált. Jól tudta, hogy nem volt miért félnie attól, hogy Adalbert megtámadná, amíg nem emelt ellene kardot. Miután leguggolt a gyerek mellé, először sérülések után kutatott, aztán megfogta a kisfiú csuklóját.  
\- Őt miért szólítottad udvariasan? – mordult fel Wolfram. Eddig azt hitte, a lány általában véve neveletlen volt, de most már kezdett kételkedni benne.  
\- Mert ő nem egy elkényeztetett vakarcs – felelt Yuuri rezignáltan, de fel sem nézett a szőkére. Fáradt volt, meggyötört, és kezdett nagyon elege lenni a démonokból. Legalábbis kettőből biztosan.  
\- Rendben lesz, erős a pulzusa – állapította meg Conrart. – De valószínűleg túl sok füstöt tüdőzött le.  
\- Oxigénmaszkra lenne szüksége – bólintott Yuuri, mire a barna hajú férfi szemei elkerekedtek a felismeréstől. Ez nem tetszett Adalbertnek.  
  
\- Akkor mi nem is zavarnánk tovább – vigyorodott el Adalbert elszántan, bár Yuuri véleménye szerint inkább szánalmasan, míg Gwendal csak összeszűkítette a szemeit.  
\- Nem fogjuk hagyni, hogy elvidd a tettestársadat! – rántott kardot Wolfram roppant lobbanékony módon.  
\- Az ég szerelmére! Együtt jöttem veled, mégis miben lennék tettestárs?! – csattant fel Yuuri, aki elképzelni sem tudta, miért ragaszkodott a herceg annyira az ő megvádolásához.   
\- Már akkor is furcsa voltál! – erősködött a szőke fiatal.  
\- Ó, gebedj meg – fogta a homlokát a lány.   
\- Wolfram, ne beszélj így Őfelségével – csitította a kedélyeket Conrart mosolyogva, és ezúttal Yuuri szemei nyíltak tágra. Nem volt vele egyedül; mi több, látta, amint Gwendal furcsa fintorba húzta a száját, Wolframnak meg leesett az álla.  
\- Nos, Lord von Grantz… - húzta elő a kardját Gwendal, mikor felocsúdott a megrázkódtatásból.  
\- Ha az ő oldalukra állsz, ellenségek leszünk – közölte Yuurival Adalbert.  
A lány csak némán meredt rá, akárha fel akarta volna nyársalni a tekintetével, mely szinte résnyire szűkült. Igazán dühös volt Adalbertre a tette miatt, és ezt egy cseppet sem állt szándékában leplezni.  
  
\- Őfelsége nem fogja segíteni a bosszúdat – állt fel ekkor Lord Weller kardot rántva, aztán megfordult, csak hogy a következő pillanatban lecsapjon Adalbertre. A szőke férfi azonban számított rá, és hárította a támadást a kardjával.  
\- Még találkozunk – közölte a lánnyal Adalbert fenyegetően, aztán elvágtázott a falu égő része felé, ahol gyorsan a narancsos lángok közé veszett az alakja. Ekkor Gwendal és Wolfram szkeptikusan Yuurira nézett. Egy perc erejéig úgy tűnt, Lord von Voltaire mondani akart valamit, ám végül csak a fejét csóválta, és szótlanul megfordult a lovával, majd távozott a csapata irányába.  
\- Hah! Mintha valaha is elfogadnék egy ilyen nyápicot uralkodónak – fordított el a fejét Wolfram dacosan, aztán Lord von Voltaire után lovagolt.  
\- Vakarcs – dohogott Yuuri, de elmosolyodott, mikor a kuncogó Lord Wellerre nézett. – Lord Weller…  
\- Conrart – helyesbített a férfi. – Kérem, szólítson így. Vagy Conradnak, ha azt egyszerűbb kiejteni.  
\- Öhm, Conrad… találkoztunk már? – billentette oldalra a fejét, de Lord Weller arca kissé elkomorodott.  
\- Nem – felelt tisztán, aztán kezet nyújtott Yuurinak, hogy felsegítse a földről, amit ő mosolyogva el is fogadott.   
A hirtelen jött, heves esőfüggöny pedig – a falusiak nagy örömére – eloltotta az égő házakat, így a démonok távozó csapata mögött már csak a füstölgő épületek látszottak. S amint a lovasok eltűntek a látóhatárról, az eső épp olyan gyorsan maradt abba, ahogy megeredt.


	3. Leszel a lovagom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A leendő uralkodó végre eléri csodálatos kastélyát, ahol egy nem túl fényes vacsora várja. Ráadásul egy kisebb incidenst követően még a nyúlcipőt is kénytelen felhúzni, ám ez nem lehet akadálya annak, hogy tovább rontson a helyzeten. Hogy válhatna hát Yuuri a furcsa démonok uralkodójává?

Ahogy a lovasok lassan a főváros felé haladtak, Yuuri már alig bírt Lord Wellerbe kapaszkodni. Mindene fájt és szomjas volt, de nem mert panaszkodni. Sejtelme sem volt róla, mire számíthat a démonoktól, akik valószínűleg még mindig Adalbert cinkostársának vélték. Ám ahogy a barna hajú férfi hátához simult, nyugalom töltötte el. Mivel egy vadidegenről volt szó, a lány csak azzal magyarázta magának a megmagyarázhatatlan érzéseket, hogy amikor először látta a férfit, az már akkor is a megmentésére sietett. S most is a védelmére kelt a dühös, felfuvalkodott szőkével szemben, aki nem mellesleg időnként vetett rá egy-egy szúrós pillantást. Erre Yuuri rendszerint csak összevonta a szemöldökét, mire a szőke tüntetőleg elfordította a fejét.  
\- Conrad… - kezdte nyúzott hangon Yuuri. – Mikor érünk már oda?  
\- Még egy óra, Felség – felelt a férfi mosolyogva. – Gondolja, hogy addig kibírja?   
\- Nem – nyögött fel a lány. Nem volt puhány, de úgy vélte, a helyében már bárki nyűgös lett volna. Bárki, akit sosem tanítottak lovagolni, és nem volt hozzászokva a hosszú utakhoz egy ló hátán ülve.  
\- Ezt sajnálattal hallom – somolygott Lord Weller, de tartotta az ütemet, amelyben a csapat hajszolta a lovaikat.  
\- És szólíts Yuurinak, zavarba ejtő ez a felségezés – vonta össze a szemöldökét.  
\- Igen, Yuuri – mosolygott Conrad rendületlenül, amitől lassan bárki a falra mászott volna.  
  
Mikor a fővárosba értek, a vásárlók és árusok forgataga utat engedett a katonáknak, akik így mindennemű fennakadás nélkül haladtak előre a macskaköves úton. Néhányan ugyan megbámulták a Lord Weller mögött ülő piszkos, szegényes ruhába öltözött lányt, de Yuuri sejtése szerint arra juthattak, hogy csak egy új cselédet vittek fel épp a kastélyba.  
Mikor a csapatnyi démon felért a szerpentines úton, lélegzetelállító látvány fogadta őket. A Vérszerződés Vár hatalmas falai tornyosultak föléjük, melyek olyan külsőt kölcsönöztek az építménynek, melyet minden középkori európai vár megirigyelhetett volna. Mégis, vastag, megerősített falai ellenére a démonkirály kastélya légiesnek és magasztosnak tűnt.   
\- Kész fellegvár – ámuldozott Yuuri, miközben betértek a főkapun, és lassú léptekkel az udvarra lovagoltak. – De miért van teleaggatva fehér zászlókkal?  
\- Gyászoljuk az elvesztett uralkodónkat – érkezett a válasz egy középkorú, szőke hajú férfitől, aki a főbejárat előtt állt hátra tett kezekkel. Szemmel láthatóan cseppet sem hatotta meg az uralkodó halála, amitől korántsem vált szimpatikussá a lány számára.  
\- Oh – pislogott párat Yuuri lassan. – Részvétem.  
\- Felség, rólad beszél – préselte ki magából Conrad, de a háta remegéséből útitársa hamar arra következtetett, hogy csendben kuncogott.  
\- Ó, értem – bólogatott Yuuri, de amint leesett neki a mondat értelme, kiakadt. – Mi?! De én élek! Vagy meghaltam, és azért kerültem ide? Conrad, meghaltam?!  
\- Mintha elhinnénk, hogy pont egy paraszt lesz a következő uralkodónk – fújt egyet Wolfram, majd leszállt a lováról, és átadta a kantárt egy az övéhez hasonló öltözékű fiatal fiúnak, hogy az elvezethesse a hátast.  
\- Wolfram – szólalt fel Lord Weller megrovó hangon, mialatt a középkorú férfi döbbenten meredt a lányra, aztán ravasz mosolyra húzta a száját. Ez nem tetszhetett Conradnak, mert gyorsan leszállt a lováról, hogy elállja a másik férfi útját, és egyúttal a kezét nyújtotta Yuurinak, hogy ő segíthesse le.   
  
\- A nevem Lord Stuffel von Spitzweg, és üdvöz… - kezdte a szőke férfi rendületlenül, de ezúttal Gwendal húzta át a számításait.  
\- Lord Weller, értesítsd Lord von Christot, és… - nézett habozva leendő uralkodójukra. – Kezdjetek valamit  _ezzel_.  
\- Értettem – biccentett Conrad, továbbra is a háta mögé rejtve Yuurit, hogy a Stuffelnek nevezett férfi még véletlenül se juthasson a közelébe. Ezt követően pedig gyorsan kimanőverezte a lányt a tömegből, és még Wolframot is sikerült leráznia, mivel a szőke herceg figyelmét magára vonta annak egyik embere.   
\- Conrad – kezdte Yuuri kissé összezavarodva, mikor már a második folyosón fordultak be a lenyűgözően berendezett kastélyban. – Elmondanád, mi folyik itt? – érdeklődött, de nem kapott rá választ, hát folytatta. – Mi van azzal a Stuff… figurával? És mi ütött abba a mufurc alakba?  
A barna hajú férfi erre hirtelen megtorpant, és jólesően felnevetett.   
\- A mufurc figura a bátyám, Lord Gwendal von Voltaire – felelt Conrad kedélyesen. – Ő a tábornok, és az uralkodó távollétében ő látja el a legfontosabb hivatali feladatokat.  
\- Ó, szóval fontos pozíciót tölt be – biccentett magának Yuuri. Ez megmagyarázta a férfi túlontúl mogorva és komor megjelenését. Nem mintha a magyarázattól kevésbé lett volna ijesztő.  
\- Igen, és egyike a tíz nemesnek – bólintott a barna hajú mosolyogva, csak hogy a következő pillanatban a mosolya lehervadjon. – Akárcsak Stuffel. Ő volt a régens az előző uralkodó idejében… valószínűleg szeretné visszanyerni a pozícióját. De Felségednek nem kell aggódnia, mert nem hagyjuk, hogy ez megtörténjen – mosolyodott el kedvesen ismét, amire Yuuri mindössze egy zavart nevetéssel tudott reagálni. – És most… megmutatom Felségednek a magánfürdőjét, amit kizárólag az uralkodó használhat.  
\- Yuuri – javította ki a lány ismét, de csak egy szélesebb mosollyal találta szembe magát. Lord Weller felettébb viccesnek találhatta ezt a játékot.  
  
Fél órával később Yuuri megkönnyebbülten merült el a forró fürdőben. Egy ideje már ráfért, hogy rendesen lesikálja magát, hiszen Adalbert mellett maximum mártózhatott párat egy folyóban. Ráadásul a hűvös tavaszi időben fennállt annak az esélye, hogy megfázhat közben, ezért mindig sietnie kellett.  
A saját fürdőjében azonban végre békére lelhetett, és élvezhette a kellemesen meleg fürdőt. S minthogy kiküldte azt a férfit, aki azért felelt, hogy megmossa az uralkodó hátát vagy segédkezzen neki, ha szükséges, szemtanúja sem akadt. Csupán a kőből faragott oroszlánfejek meredtek rá, melyek szájából víz folyt a medencébe. A keresztboltozatos, márványpadlós helyiség kétségtelenül a kastély egyik éke lehetett, hiszen az oszlopok faragott motívumai sem voltak hétköznapiak. Yuuri már épp azon volt, hogy megpróbálja megfejteni, miféle lényeket ábrázolhattak, mikor a gőzzel teli fürdőben megpillantott egy alakot a medence másik végében.  
\- C-conrad? – kérdezte félénken, ám ahogy a szeme kezdett kissé hozzászokni a gőzhöz, rá kellett jönnie, hogy az bizony nem Conrad volt. Sőt, még csak nem is egy férfi. Így hát a hősies leendő uralkodó egy csatakiáltás keretében kimenekült a fürdőből, egyenesen át abba a szobába, amelyre Conrad azt mondta, hogy az övé lesz. Alighogy beért a hatalmas hálószobába – amiben igen tekintélyes teret foglalt el egy óriási, baldachin nélküli franciaágy -, rá kellett döbbennie egy igencsak zavarba ejtő tényre.  
  
Nem hozta magával a törölközőjét.  
  
Egy újabb kiáltással hát rávetette magát az ágyra, és megkísérelt a paplan alá bújva elrejtőzni a világ elől. A terve akár be is válhatott volna, ha nem találtak volna rá azon nyomban.  
\- Felség, minden rendben?! – rontott be ekkor Conrad, nyomában még valakivel, akit Yuuri a takaró alól nem láthatott.  
\- Igen, minden a legnagyobb rendben – hangzott a mély, cseppet sem meggyőző válasz a paplan alól. – Miért?  
\- Mert az őrség azt állítja, hogy Felséged… felettébb egyedi öltözékben száguldott végig a folyosón – felelt Conrad kedélyesen, amire mély csend volt a válasz.  
\- Felség – szólalt meg ekkor a másik férfi, aki Lord Wellerrel együtt érkezett. – Kérem, bocsássa meg, amiért ilyen körülmények között kell találkoznunk – kezdte magasztos hangon, egyértelműen igyekezve túllépni a meztelenül száguldós incidensen. – A nevem Lord Günter von Christ, én leszek a leendő tanácsadója és tanítója. Ó, hogy vártam már a percet, mikor végre találkozhatunk! Még ha hamarabb is történt, mint vártuk…  
\- Hogy érti? – lesett ki egy kicsit a takaró alól Yuuri óvatosan, épp csak felemelve a fejét.  
\- Vártunk volna rá, hogy Felséged nagykorú legyen, de bizonyos körülmények közbeszóltak – próbálta rövidre zárni a témát Conrad. – De ami fontosabb, sikerült lemosnia a hajfestéket az oldószerrel, amit adtam?  
\- Ó, igen, köszönöm – bólogatott Yuuri, aztán néhány pillanat erejéig egyikük sem szólalt meg.  
\- Felség – köhintett Lord von Christ.  
\- Igen? – érdeklődött Yuuri bizonytalanul.  
\- Esetleg… előbújna?   
\- Öhm…  
\- Felség? – kérdezett rá ezúttal Conrad.  
\- Rendben, de ígérjétek meg, hogy nem akadtok ki – ült fel az ágyban a feketeség óvatosan.  
\- Megígérjük – váltott egy pillantást a másik férfival Conrad, és a válasz hallatán Yuuri szép lassan lehúzta magáról a takarót.  
  
\- Felséged… - kezdte a hosszú, szürke hajú és lehengerlően szép arcú Lord von Christ. – Felséged fiú?  
\- Igen – bólintott Yuuri, miközben zavartan mosolyogva a tarkóját vakargatta.  
\- Ah… és ez a mámorító fekete haj és szem… - csendült fel az idősebb férfi ábrándos hangja, csak hogy a következő pillanatban Yuuri egy tompa puffanásra legyen figyelmes.  
\- Gü-günter! – kapta oda a tekintetét a fiú kétségbeesetten.  
\- Ne aggódjon, Felség – mosolygott Conrad, majd lehajolt a földön heverő démonhoz. – Csak elájult. Mindazonáltal úgy vélem, ezek a ruhák mégsem lesznek megfelelőek – mutatott fel vidáman egy puffos ujjú, fűzős, hosszú szoknyás fekete ruhát.  
\- N-nem hordok női ruhát! – akadt ki Yuuri enyhén elsápadva, mivel épp elég csapás volt számára az iskolai egyenruhája is.  
\- De Felség, megmagyarázná, hogy mi is történt? – váltott kissé komolyabb hangnemre Conrad. Tartott tőle, hogy Adalbert keze lehetett a dologban.  
\- Ah, ez egy hosszú történet… - sóhajtott Yuuri leverten.

*

\- Minden egy családi nyaraláson kezdődött, mikor öt éves voltam. Bár Shouri nem volt ott… Ó, Shouri a bátyám – túrt a hajába végtelen zavarában Yuuri. – Akárhogy is… munkaügy lehetett, de anya mindenképp apával akart menni, mert azt hallotta a vidékről, hogy a harcművészek ott szoktak edzeni. Tudják, ő vívott az egyetemen. Mindegy, szóval oda utaztunk a forrásokhoz. A szüleim épp a sátrat állították fel, mikor elgurult a labdám, úgyhogy utána menetem, de mikor fel akartam venni, beleestem az egyik forrásba. Akkor változtam lánnyá.   
\- A forrás vizétől? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Conrad, mire a leendő Maou bólintott, és körbenézett a vacsoraasztalnál ülőkön. Barna hajú megmentője vele szemben ült, s az egyik oldalán mogorva bátyja foglalt helyet, míg a másikon egy szőke bombázó. A nő, aki behatolt a Maou magánfürdőjébe, aki a frászt hozta rá nem is olyan rég. Lady Cäcilie von Spitzweg, a volt démonkirálynő, aki egyben a három furcsa démonfivér édesanyja is volt. Ez utóbbit azonban Yuuri még mindig nehezen hitte el, hiszen Lady Celi túl fiatalnak tűnt három ilyen korú gyermekhez.  
\- Na persze – horkantott fel a Yuuri balján ülő szőke herceg, amivel kiérdemelt egy szúrós pillantást a feketeségtől.  
\- A szüleim segítségért siettek, de csak egy őrt találtak, aki közölte velük, hogy azt a forrást egy tragikus legenda övezi egy lányról, aki ezerötszáz évvel ezelőtt belefulladt. Azóta mindenki, aki beleesik, lánnyá változik. De csak a hideg víztől, a melegtől visszaváltozik… Szörnyű egy átok. Ááá! – kiáltott fel ekkor Yuuri, minthogy egy kancsónyi hideg vizet a fejére locsoltak. – Mi a frászt csinálsz?! – meredt vádló tekintettel a mellette ülőre.  
\- Nos, nem várhattad el, hogy elhiggyük bizonyíték nélkül – jelentette ki Wolfram von Bielefelt könnyeden, akárha mindez magától értetődő lett volna.  
\- Csurom vizes vagyok! – nézett végig magán Yuuri kelletlenül. Pedig úgy örült, hogy végre nem kellett lány alakban lennie. – És most öltöztem át… - sóhajtott fel.  
\- Milyen lenyűgöző! – jelentette ki ekkor ábrándozó hangon Lord von Christ, aki Conrad mögött állt, hogy utasítani tudja a szolgálókat az uralkodó érkezésének tiszteletére tartott vacsora közben. – Micsoda karizma, micsoda képesség! A Shinou most is tévedhetetlennek bizonyult, Felséged a tökéletes Maou! Ilyen könnyedén váltani a nemek között… briliáns! – áradozott tovább szörnyen lelkesen, mire Yuuri elborzadva nézett rá.  
\- Günter, hallottad azt a részt, amikor azt mondtam, hogy ez egy átok? Nem valami szándékos génmutáció eredménye! – emelte fel a kezét védekezően. – Én nem akartam mutáns lenni! Főleg nem ilyen béna mutáns… Lánnyá változni, ez milyen lehangoló már.  
  
\- Wolfram! – szólalt fel ekkor Conrad figyelmeztetően, mire Yuuri a szőkeségre pillantott, aki egy újabb kancsó vizet tartott a kezében.  
\- Azt meg honnan szerezted be ilyen gyorsan? – pattant fel a leendő Maou, ám a zöld szemű fiatal követte a példáját. – H-hé, ne hadonássz azzal! – fogta menekülőre Yuuri, de Wolfram követte.  
\- Miféle nyápic menekül el a meleg víz elől?! – zsörtölődött Wolfram.  
\- Megőrültél?! – borzadt el Yuuri, miközben körbe-körbe rohangáltak az asztal körül. – Amennyire az a kancsó gőzölög, komoly égési sérüléseket okozhatnál vele. Még a végén megsérül valaki, tedd le!  
\- Azonnal állj meg! – követelőzött Wolfram.  
\- Wolfram von Bielefelt, Őfelségével beszélsz – figyelmeztette Günter a szőkét, de a fogócska nem állt le.  
\- Mi a bizonyítékod rá, hogy nem egy imposztor?! – kérte számon a szőke herceg rendíthetetlenül.  
\- Ne lötyköld felém azt a vizet! – kiáltott fel Yuuri kétségbeesetten.  
\- Hát nem édesek? – tette össze a kezét Lady Celi. – Szerintem tökéletes párt alkotnának…  
\- Segítség! – próbálkozott Yuuri a többiek jóérzésére hagyatkozni, de az asztalnál ülők békésen kortyolgatták italukat.  
\- Anyám… - sóhajtott fel Lord von Voltaire rosszallóan.  
\- Gyere vissza, te nyápic! – adta ki a parancsot Wolfram, ám a leendő Maou-nak esze ágában sem volt eleget tenni az utasításnak. – Nincs benned méltóság?!  
\- Elmosta a víz! – vetette hátra Yuuri.  
\- Ha valóban te vagy a kiválasztott, bizonyítsd! – jelentette ki Wolfram egyre mérgesebben.  
\- Mivel? Hogy hagyom megfőzni magam?! Conrad! – bújt a barna hajú férfi mögé ekkor a lány, de a feltüzelt szőkét végül Lady Celi nyugtatta le.  
  
Egy rövid dorgálást, dohogást és átöltözést követően a vacsora folytatódhatott tovább, noha a civódó feleket szétültették, így Wolfram ezúttal Yuurival szemben ült, Conrad pedig Yuuri mellett.   
A leendő uralkodó már épp megkönnyebbülten konstatálta volna, hogy legalább eljutottak az előételig, mikor a kitartó szőke újfent rákezdett.  
\- Lord Weller, mi a bizonyíték arra, hogy valóban ő lesz a következő démonkirály?  
\- Most komolyan, neked mi bajod? – fogta a homlokát Yuuri.  
\- Wolfram, biztosíthatlak róla, hogy Őfelsége egy mazoku, ahogy az édesapja is, akit maga a földi démonkirály választott – felelt Conrad idegőrlő higgadtsággal.  
\- Ha? Tényleg? – pislogott Yuuri meglepetten.  
\- Attól még az anyja egy ember, nem igaz? – kereste az érveket Yuuri ellen Wolfram, mire a barna hajú férfi lassan bólintott. – Egy könnyűvérű senki, akinek nincsenek se erkölcsei, se gátlásai, és… Á! – esett le a székről a szőke, mikor fejbe találták egy nagy, zöld főtt krumplinak kinéző tárggyal. – Hogy merészeled?! – förmedt a feketeségre, miután felkászálódott a padlóról.  
\- Te hogy merészeled! – fújtatott Yuuri az asztalra támaszkodva.  
\- Felség, kérem, vonja vissza – javasolta Conrad gyorsan.  
\- Nem veszem vissza, megeheti! – szorította ökölbe a kezét Yuuri, aztán pislogott párat. – Várj, mit is mondtál?  
\- Hogy vonja vissza… - nézett fel rá kérlelő barna szemekkel a férfi.  
\- Nem fogom! – rázta a fejét Yuuri, tovább hergelve az egyébként is vöröslő arcú Wolframot. – Megérdemelte!  
\- De… - próbálkozott ekkor Günter is.  
\- A válasza végleges? – szólt közbe Lady Celi sejtelmes hangon.  
\- Abszolút – biccentett Yuuri határozottan.  
\- Akkor ennyi – csapta össze a tenyerét boldogan a szőke exkirálynő. – Wolfie, büszke vagyok rád. Őfelsége testőre lettél!  
\- Miért én lettem egy félvér testőre?! – háborgott Wolfram.  
  
\- Megtennéd, hogy nem ordibálsz?! – kiabált Yuuri.   
\- Azt csinálok, ami… - kontrázott volna a szőke herceg.  
\- Fogd be! – szakította félbe a másik. – Csak… fogd be.  
\- Ez egy parancs volt, Felség? – érdeklődött Conrad ártatlanul.  
\- Igen. Az volt – préselte ki magából a lány, mire Wolfram arca még jobban elvörösödött a dühtől, de csendben maradt. Ez meglepően sokat javított a jelenlévők hangulatán.  
\- Felség, kérem, vonja vissza – kezdte elölről Günter. – Conrad alkalmasabb lenne a személyi testőr szerepére.  
Yuuri ekkor Conradra pillantott, aki kedvesen mosolygott vissza rá.  
\- Én is tökéletesen meg tudom védeni! – robbant ki Wolframból a dölyfös felelet a kegyetlen becsmérlés miatt. Erre a feketeség felsóhajtott, Lord Weller pedig csak kuncogott.  
\- Tudod – vakarta a tarkóját végül Yuuri, igyekezve előállni egy békeajánlattal a szőke számára -, mivel te úgyis utálsz, talán jobb lenne, ha valóban Conrad…  
\- Te… - mordult fel Wolfram, akinek ökölbe szorított kezei remegtek a mérhetetlen dühtől. A következő pillanatban azonban egy elég egyértelmű válasz keretében olyan erősen dobta vissza a krumplit a Maou felé, hogy az még a tányért is leverte az asztalról. Az összetört porcelán csilingelése mellé pedig becsatlakozott a korábban a tányérra helyezett evőeszközök csörömpölése is.  
\- Nem igaz, most nézd, mit csináltál – sóhajtott Yuuri lemondóan, aztán lehajolt, hogy felszedje az evőeszközöket.  
\- Felség, ne! – zendült fel ekkor Conrad és Günter hangja egyszerre.  
\- Hah! – tette csípőre a kezét Wolfram győzedelmesen. – Felve…  
\- Hm? – pislogott Yuuri a kanállal a kezében.  
  
\- Felség – sóhajtott fel Lord von Christ megkönnyebbülten -, ha a kést vette volna fel, elfogadta volna Wolfram kihívását egy párbajra. Micsoda előrelátás.  
\- Ó – pislogott párat Yuuri. – De én nem akarok párbajozni. Bár igazából itt lenni sem – ült vissza a helyére, miközben egy zöld hajú cselédlány felsöpörte a néhai tányér maradványait. – Ne vegyétek sértésnek, de jelenleg az átok megtörése is soknak tűnik… És nem hiszem, hogy engem vártatok, mint uralkodótokat.   
\- Tudtam – tette le az evőeszközeit Gwendal, majd megtörölte a száját a szalvétájával. – Ha nem áll szándékában itt maradni és uralkodni, akkor térjen vissza a saját világába.  
\- Lehetséges lenne? – kérdezte Yuuri bizonytalanul.  
\- Lord von Voltaire – igyekezett közbeszólni Conrad. – Őfelsége még össze van zavarodva, időre van szüksége ahhoz, hogy feldolgozza a hallottakat. Igazságtalan lenne máris döntésre kényszeríteni.  
Lord Weller bátorító beszéde nem érte el a várt hatást. Bátyja ugyan hallgatag maradt a vacsora hátralévő részében, de Yuuri cseppet sem került közelebb egy pozitív döntéshez. Mi több, erős bűntudathullám kerítette hatalmába. Jóllehet maga a vacsora is katasztrófába torkollott, amikor Yuuri ivott egy kicsit a főétel mellé kapott italából, és meglepettségében, hogy bort kapott, sikerült vele szembeköpnie Wolframot.   
Ekkor vált nyilvánvalóvá hősünk számára, hogy minden mazoku mutáns volt. A szőke herceg ugyanis képes volt a semmiből tüzet varázsolni, és nem volt rest támadni se vele, noha Günter a folyosókon kergetőző páros nyomában haladva hangot is adott rosszallásának. Kevesebb sikerrel, mint amire Yuuri vágyott volna.   
Miután a leendő uralkodó halálra rémülve bemenekült a lakosztályába, amelynek ajtóját még bútorokkal is eltorlaszolta, kezdtek kissé lehűlni a kedélyek. Ám Yuuri minden kérlelés ellenére biztonságosabbnak találta, ha egy ideig egyedül maradt.

*

Már éjfél körül járt az idő, amikor a feketeség – a szobához tartozó kisebb fürdőjének hála ismét eredeti alakjában – kilesett a kulcslyukon. Miután úgy ítélte meg, hogy tiszta volt a levegő, kilopakodott, és az árnyékokba húzódva leóvakodott a kertbe, amelyre az ablaka is nyílt.  
A csípős tavaszi levegő frissítően hatott rá, és segített neki kitisztítani a gondolatait. Meggyőződése volt, hogy a démonok nem akarták bántani, különben rég megtették volna. Ugyanakkor megbízni sem volt egyszerű bennük, mivel Conrad és Günter kivételével elég elutasítónak tűntek vele szemben. Leszámítva talán Lady Celit, akit egyelőre nem tudott hova sorolni.  
Ahogy azon tipródott, mihez kezdjen ezzel az abszurd helyzettel, végül engedett a víz megnyugtató csobogásának, és leült a szökőkút szélére. Kár lett volna tagadni, hogy ez a világ igenis lenyűgözte. A kristálytiszta víz, a friss levegő, a háborítatlan zöld tájak és a lehetetlenül tiszta égbolt, amelyen megannyi apró fénypontként ragyogtak a csillagok, melyeket a Földön csupán néhány helyen látni ennyire vibrálóan és élénken… Mindezek elbűvölték és megnyugtatták. Nem lehetett rossz hely az, ahol a táj ennyire békés volt.  
Vagy talán csak ő értékelte túl, amiért otthon nem láthatott ilyet. Az otthon gondolatára azonban elfogta a honvágy, így az egyik térdét felhúzva és a karjaival magához ölelve merengett azon, mit gondolhatott a családja, merre járt most. Vajon bejelentették már a rendőrségen az eltűnését? És mennyi esélyük lehetett megtalálni őt egy másik világban? Feltehetőleg nem sok.  
\- Yuuri – csendült fel ekkor egy lágy hang a fiú háta mögül, ami szerencsésen kizökkentette őt a gondolataiból.  
\- Conrad – fordította oldalra a fejét, hogy szembe nézhessen a férfival.  
\- Sajnálom, ha Wolfram rád ijesztett – indult el lassú léptekkel a leendő uralkodó felé.  
\- Nem az ő hibája volt – mosolyodott el Yuuri, mikor korábbi védelmezője mellé ért. – Azt hiszem, csak sokkoltak az elhangzottak.  
  
\- Tehát nem félsz tőlünk? – kérdezte Conrad, akárha egy riadt gyerekkel lenne dolga.  
\- Nem – csóválta a fejét a feketeség.   
\- Kérdezhetek valamit? – állt továbbra is nyugodtan Lord Weller, semmi hajlandóságot sem mutatva arra, hogy szándékában állna leülni.  
\- Persze – mosolygott Yuuri fáradtan.  
\- Miért adtad ki magad lánynak? – kérdezte kíváncsian.  
\- Nos – ráncolta a homlokát a fiú. – Tulajdonképpen ez a szüleim ötlete volt. Mivel öt éves voltam, amikor az eset történt, kicsi volt az esélye annak, hogy például ne ázzak meg az esőben. Így gondolom, elővigyázatosságból egyszerűbb volt, ha az emberek azt hitték, lány vagyok – vakarta a tarkóját Yuuri. – És anya amúgy is mindig szeretett volna egy kislányt, így nem bánta különösebben. Shouri talán túlzásba viszi az aggódást, apa pedig… Nos, ő kiakadt – nevetett fel halkan. – Azt hiszem, az övé volt a legnormálisabb reakció.  
\- Értem – mosolyodott el Conrad, mintha hirtelen minden értelmet nyert volna számára.  
\- De nem olyan vészes – vont vállat Yuuri. – Leszámítva persze, hogy nem randizhatok senkivel, és hogy milyen iskolai egyenruhában kell járnom. Illetve, hogy sosem játszhatok majd normálisan baseballt.  
\- Miért? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Lord Weller.  
\- Mert az iskolában csak lányként játszhatnék, de úgy tűnik, a csapatunk fel fog bomlani, mert túl sokan fognak kilépni – támasztotta meg az állát a térdén. – És az edző pikkel rám.  
\- Miért tenné? – somolygott Conrad.  
\- Mert nem tudok ütni – fanyalgott Yuuri, mire a férfi felnevetett. – Ez nem vicces – méltatlankodott maga is nevetve.  
  
Mikor kissé alábbhagyott a jókedvük, a barna hajú démon elgondolkodva vette szemügyre a másikat.  
\- Szóval, ha véletlenül beleesnél a szökőkútba, lánnyá változnál – szögezte le ártatlanul, de a feketeség gyanakodva sandított rá.  
\- Ne kezdd te is…  
\- Csupán felhívtam a figyelmedet valamire, amit a jövőben jobb szem előtt tartani – fonta össze a karját a mellkasa előtt mosolyogva.  
\- Hogy érted? – pislogott Yuuri értetlenül.   
\- Shin Makoku még nem ismeri az új uralkodóját, a nemét sem tudják. Ha csak az eső miatt aggódsz, azt könnyen elkerülheted, és már nem vagy egy ötéves, aki gondtalanul játszana a vízzel – húzta el a mézesmadzagot a leendő Maou orra előtt. – Itt önmagad lehetsz.  
\- Hm – esett gondolkodóba Yuuri, de nem mert lelkesebben hangot adni véleményének, nehogy olyan reményeket keltsen a másikban, melyeket esetleg nem tudott volna valóra váltani. Az igazság ugyanis az volt, hogy Shibuya Yuuri szívesebben lett volna király, mint királynő. Mindazonáltal akadt még egy aprócska kritérium, aminek ehhez előbb teljesülnie kellett. Nevezetesen, hogy Yuuri trónra lépjen.   
Ahogy csendben üldögéltek tovább a holdfénynél, néha lopva vetettek egy-egy pillantást egymásra. Mintha némán várták volna a legmegfelelőbb pillanatot arra, hogy megosszanak egymással egy féltve őrzött titkot. A hallgatásnak végül Yuuri vetett véget.   
\- Ezt még soha senkinek nem mondtam el – kezdte csendesen -, de szerintem valaki meglökött. Mármint annakidején, a forrásnál.  
\- Miért löktek volna meg? – ráncolta a homlokát Lord Weller.  
  
\- Nem tudom – csóválta a fejét a fiú. – Olyan furcsa volt és alig emlékszem rá, de az biztos, hogy a labda nem gurult egészen a forrás pereméig. Egyensúlyproblémám se volt, és szinte éreztem a hátamon a kezet, ami meglökött. Ez az egy részlet maradt meg élesen… - figyelte töprengve a kút közepén fodrozódó vizet. – De nem volt ott senki. Talán egy erős széllökés volt – vetette fel nevetgélve, mikor a másikra nézett.  
\- Lehet – erőltetett mosolyt az arcára Conrad, ám mikor szóra nyitotta volna a száját, egy feléjük siető katona hangja meggátolta benne.  
\- Lord Weller! Uram, Lord von Voltaire az irodájában várja – jelentette vigyázzba állva, majd a szeme sarkából a fekete hajú és szemű fiatalra pillantott. – Sürgősen, uram.  
\- Értem, elmehetsz – komolyodott meg Conrad, kinek tekintete a távozó katonáról hamar a leendő démonkirályra siklott.  
\- Én is megyek – állt fel Yuuri, aki mintha megérezte volna, hogy a férfi vissza akarta küldeni a szobájába. A hatalmas, üres szobába, ahol a legkevésbé sem érezte jól magát. – Mármint… ha nem baj.  
\- Yuuri, valószínűleg csak az őrjáratról lesz szó, nincs ok az aggodalomra – mosolygott biztatóan a feketeségre, de az nem dőlt be neki.  
\- Ne nézz így rám – ráncolta a homlokát a fiú. – Ha valóban én leszek a király, nem kellene tudnom róla, mi történik?  
Lord Weller pár pillanatig csak figyelte az előtte álló fiatalt, míg végül rábólintott. Nem mintha jó ötletnek vélte volna – hiszen semmit sem tudott az ügyről, ami miatt hívatták -, de ha ezzel egy lépéssel közelebb kerültek ahhoz, hogy Yuuri vállalja az uralkodói szerepet, akkor kénytelen volt kockáztatni.

*

Gwendal von Voltaire szinte érezte, hogy a homlokán kialakulóban volt egy újabb ránc. Márpedig alig pár órával ezelőtt hallgathatta végig édesanyja aggodalmát arról, miszerint megint több ránca lett. Mintha ez lett volna a legnagyobb baja egy ellenséges támadástól tartó országban, melyet feltehetőleg egy dilettáns, vonakodó uralkodó vezet majd a jövőben.  
Épp egy újabb jelentés átfutásába kezdett bele, mikor kopogtak az irodája ajtaján. Hát félre tette a jelentést, és engedélyezte a belépést. Kisvártatva pedig belépett az ajtón a keresett személy, illetőleg a koloncnak titulált jövevény.  
\- Minek hoztad ide? – sóhajtott Gwendal fáradtan, mire öccse csak irritálóan elmosolyodott.  
\- Őfelsége szerette volna tudni, hogy minden rendben van-e.  
\- Bátyám! – csapódott ki ekkor az imént oly csendesen bezárt ajtó, és berontott a szobába a szőke ciklon. – Igaz, hogy az emberek betörtek a rezervátumba?!  
\- Wolfram, nem kellett volna már lefeküdnöd? – masszírozta a halántékát a sötét szürke hajú démon. Szinte érezte, hogy készülőben volt egy fejfájás.  
\- Épp ahhoz készülődtem, amikor meghallottam a hírt – szeppent meg egy kissé a szőke, aki csupán most ébredt rá, hogy rajtuk kívül mások is voltak még a helyiségben. – Látom, előbújtál a barlangodból – vetett egy becsmérlő pillantást a feketeségre.  
\- Hé, az a szoba sokkal több, mint egy barlang – csúszott ki Yuuri száján a meggondolatlan felelet, miközben egy furcsa földgömböt tanulmányozott az ablaknál. – Hatalmas. Várj, ezt most sértésnek szántad? – pislogott párat, majd rosszallóan a szőkére nézett.  
\- Hah, mégis mit vártál? – fonta össze mellkasa előtt a karjait Wolfram. – Miféle uralkodó szalad végig a folyosón segítségért kiáltozva?  
\- Tűzgolyókkal üldöztél! – tárta a szét a karját Yuuri. Ennél már tényleg nem tudta nyilvánvalóbbá tenni, hogy mi is volt a probléma forrása.  
  
\- Rendben, nincs ok a civódásra – próbálta elejét venni egy újabb üldözős incidensnek Conrad, így inkább bátyjához fordult. – Valóban behatoltak a rezervátumba?  
\- Milyen rezervátumba? – nézett kérdőn Conradra Yuuri.  
\- A sárkányok rezervátumába – adta meg a magyarázatot mosolyogva a férfi. – Itt a sárkányok szigorúan védettek, mivel az emberek túlvadászták őket, és a kihalás szélén állnak.  
\- És igen – vette át a szót Lord von Voltaire -, a forrásaink szerint nem csak behatoltak az erdejükbe, de el is loptak néhány tojást. El kell fognunk az elkövetőket, mielőtt elhagyják az országot. A Rend már munkához látott, és van néhány szemtanú, de erősítésre van szükségük – folytatta rezzenéstelen arccal a tábornok. – Conrad, holnap csatlakozz az egységeddel a Rendhez – osztotta ki a feladatot a barna hajúnak, aki válaszként csak bólintott. – Wolfram, te további utasításig a kastélyban maradsz.  
\- De miért? – döbbent le Lord von Bielefelt. – Segíthetek! – bizonygatta olyan hangon, hogy Yuuri szinte megsajnálta.  
\- A kérdést nem fogom megvitatni – rendezgette az iratait Gwendal, véletlenül se nézve fiatalabb fivérére. – Egyébként a legutóbbi értesülésem szerint személyi testőr lettél.  
 _Ez alattomos volt… Most még jobban fog utálni engem_  – sóhajtott magában Yuuri, és való igaz, a dühösen villogó zöld szempár immár rá meredt. A másik iránt érzett sajnálat nagyjából ezen a ponton múlt el.  
A gyors tempóban kiosztott feladat után Yuuri, Wolfram és Conrad csakhamar a folyosókat rótta, hogy nyugovóra térjenek. Hosszú napnak ígérkezett a holnap, és a leendő Maou szomorúan vette tudomásul, hogy Conradot valószínűleg nem fogja viszontlátni egy ideig.  
\- Conrad, miféle rendet emlegettetek? – merült fel a kérdés a feketeségben, mikor újravette magában az elhangzottakat. – Ez az, ami őrzi a sárkányokat?  
  
\- Igen – biccentett a férfi -, a Vízilovas Rend.  
\- Vízilovas Rend? – húzta el a száját Yuuri. – Azt hittem, valami menő neve lesz, mint mondjuk Fekete Rend, vagy Sárkányos Rend…  
\- A Sárkányos Rend őrizze a sárkányokat? – forgatta a szemeit Wolfram. – Milyen szánalmas és kiszámítható.  
\- Nos – vont vállat Yuuri sértődötten –, szerintem menőbb név, mint a Vízilovas Rend.  
\- Ez is csak a tudatlanságodról árulkodik – jelentette ki a szőkeség érdektelen hangon. – A vízilovak magasztos és erős állatok, tökéletes védelmezők lennének a sárkányok számára.  
\- És a közeli falusiak számára is a sárkányoktól – súgta Yuuri fülébe Conrad, hogy egy kicsit jobb kedvre derítse, de öccsének nem tetszhetett, hogy kihagyták valamiből, mivel duzzogva befordult a legközelebbi folyosón. – Wolfram, a hálókörleted nem abban az irányban van! – szólt a túlontúl büszke mazoku után.  
\- A saját dolgoddal törődj, Weller! – kiáltotta maga mögé Lord von Bielefelt, aztán a következő lépcsőfordulónál végleg eltűnt a páros szeme elől.   
\- Conrad, a kisöcséd igazán… lobbanékony – csóválta a fejét a fiú, miközben továbbra is megrökönyödve meredt a szőke démon hűlt helyére.  
\- Meglehet – bólintott a férfi mosolyogva -, de épp ennyire lojális is, és bármit megtenne, hogy megvédje Shin Makokut.  
 _Szóval nem kellene hagynom, hogy ennél is jobban utáljon, igaz?_  - töprengett magában Yuuri, mialatt a hálószobája felé tartottak, ami már nem is tűnt annyira taszítónak, jóllehet zavarba ejtően nagy volt.   
A japán fiú már az álom és az éberség határán lebegett – miközben akaratlanul is fel-felrémlettek neki a mai nap eseményei -, mikor felmerült benne egy kérdés, amit eddig furcsamód figyelmen kívül hagyott. Honnan tudta Conrad, hogy mi volt a baseball?

*

A reggel kegyetlenül és rémisztően virradt Yuurira.  
\- Rossz ómen! Rossz ómen!  
\- Mi a frász ez? – merészkedett az ablakhoz Yuuri a takarójába bugyolálva, álmos szemekkel igyekezve kilesni a kertre. – Eh? – pislogott párat lassan, mikor az ablakával szemközti magas fáról egy méretes, kék, kopasz nyakú madár nézett vele szembe, akár egy furcsa keselyű.  
\- Rossz ómen! – visította a madár fülsértő hangon.  
\- Te vagy a legbizarrabb ébresztőóra, amit valaha is láttam – nézett rá a leendő démonkirály elképedve.  
\- Rossz ómen!  
\- Hagyd abba, már ébren vagyok – intett párat a lény felé. – Hess! Hess!  
Ám a mozdulattal csak azt érte el, hogy a madárhoz csatlakozott még kettő, és ettől kezdve kórusban hallatták baljós éneküket.   
\- Felség! – rontott be ekkor bárminemű figyelmeztetés nélkül Lord von Christ, aki majd ki csattant az örömtől. – Ideje fel… Ó – nézett megrökönyödve a feketeségre, aki ettől csak még összébb húzta magán a takarót. – Felség, ha jól értelmezem, ez egy földi tradíció lenne?   
A nevetséges kérdés hallatán Yuuri végignézett magán, majd egy pillanatra fontolóra vette a választ.  
\- Igen…?  
\- Mily’ szemérmes szokások – lelkendezett a férfi, miközben az ágyra terített néhány fekete ruhadarabot. – De egy percig se aggódjon, Felség! Gondom lesz rá, hogy a készülő ruhatára tartalmazzon egy lágy esésű köntöst is. Kérem, öltözzön át, hogy az étkezőbe kísérhessem.  
A kipirosodott arcú feketeség válaszul csak bólintott párat, de hiába várt arra, hogy a leendő tanítója távozzon, az csak ábrándos tekintettel nézett vissza rá.  
\- Günter – szólalt meg végül Yuuri bizonytalanul. – Azt hiszem, vérzik az orrod.  
\- Oh – ocsúdott fel az idősebb férfi hirtelen, majd elnézést kért, és a lehető leggyorsabban távozott.  
  
A furcsa reggelt csak tovább tetézte, hogy Yuuri kénytelen volt egyedül reggelizni a méretes asztalnál. Hogy nem tudta, mit evett, még nem jelentett különösebb problémát, hiszen Günter bármikor szívesen hosszas magyarázatba fogott a kedvéért, ha rákérdezett. Az viszont jobban érdekelte volna, mi történt a többiekkel.   
Az étkezés végére nagy nehézségek árán, de sikerült kiderítenie, hogy Conrad a katonákkal együtt szokott reggelizni, Wolfram még aludt, ahogy feltehetőleg Lady Celi is, Gwendal pedig… Nos, ő bizonyos okokból kifolyólag az irodájában óhajtott reggelizni. Yuuri nem mert rá kérdezni az okokra.  
A reggelit az első történelem lecke követte, amiről – sajnálatos módon – rövid úton kiderült, hogy nehézkesen fog menni, ha a leendő uralkodó sem olvasni, sem írni nem tudott mazoku nyelven. Ebből kifolyólag, mire közeledett a dél, és a tanító engedélyezett egy kisebb ebédszünetet, Yuuri már túl volt azon a ponton, hogy kiessen a padból.  
\- És ha Felséged megebédelt, elmesélem majd, dicső őseink miként döntöttek úgy, hogy megalkotnak olyan betűket is, melyekhez nem tartoznak kiejtendő hangok.  
\- Conrad! – kapott az alkalmon Yuuri, mikor az udvaron megpillantotta a barna hajú férfit, és gyorsan odarohant hozzá. – Végre! Hova tűntél? Günter egész délelőtt az ábécét magasztalta – fogta suttogóra a hangját, hogy ne sértse meg lelkes tanítóját, noha az még nem ért oda a pároshoz. – Tudtad, hogy a mazokuknak három ábécéjük is van, amiből csak egyet használnak? Tudtad?! Én nem akartam tudni – fogta a homlokát a fiú elkeseredetten, de eddigi védelmezője csak kuncogott a nyomora láttán.  
\- Nagyon sajnálom, de szükséges volt némi előkészületet tennem, mielőtt csatlakozhatnék az egységemmel a Rendhez.  
  
\- Mondd, nem mehetnék veled? – fogta könyörgőre Yuuri, de Conrad csak a fejét csóválta.  
\- Túl veszélyes lenne.  
\- Felség, hiszen délután órája lesz velem – emlékeztette Günter a leendő Maou-t, miközben megállt mögötte.  
\- Hogyne, Günter – nevetgélt Yuuri zavartan. Bármit megtett volna, ha azzal megúszhatta volna a délutáni tanulást.  
\- Itt vannak a fantomképek az elkövetőkről – tűnt fel ekkor Lord von Bielefelt, aki igazán kipihentnek és üdének tűnt, és egy elégedett mosollyal átnyújtott egy kisebb köteg papírt Lord Wellernek.  
\- Ha? – pislogott Yuuri meglepetten, mikor szemügyre vette a papírokat. – Hogyan várhatjátok el, hogy bárki is felismerje őket  _ez_  alapján? Ez egy négyzet, egy háromszög és… Azt se tudom, hogy ez a forma létezik-e hivatalosan. Nem mondhatjátok komolyan, hogy így néznek ki a keresett személyek! – fakadt ki őszintén, de Wolfram kivételével mindenki kerülni látszott a tekintetét, még a körülöttük szedelőzködő katonák is.  
\- Természetesen így néznek ki – forgatta szemeit a szőke. – Ez egy tökéletes portré, ami illeszkedik a modern kor elvárásaihoz. A rikító színek figyelmeztetnek a veszélyre, az eldeformálódott alakok pedig kifejezik a belső romlottságukat.  
\- Ha egy ilyen szembejönne velem, már a látványától is elmenekülnék – futott végig a hideg Yuuri hátán, és bár nem mert volna megesküdni rá, de mintha valahonnan közelről kuncogást hallott volna. – Ez a plakát kísérteni fog. És valószínűleg azokat is, akiknek számtalan példányban le kellett másolniuk.  
  
\- Nem kell bizonygatnod, hogy egy nyápic vagy – jelentette ki Wolfram mérgesen.  
\- Fejezd már be! – méltatlankodott Yuuri, aki nem tudta mire vélni a másik hirtelen jött haragját. – Különben se olvadhatnának be a környezetükbe – mutatott fel egy szórólapot bizonyítékként. – Ahhoz egy egész absztrakt csarnok kellene, hogy sikerüljön.  
\- Hah! – csattant fel Lord von Bielefelt sértetten. – Örülhetnél, ha valaha is lefestenélek!  
\- Kösz, nem – vetette el az ajánlatot csuklóból. – A végén még úgy néznék ki, mint egy citrom. Vagy valami még kevésbé felismerhető. Vagy az is lehet, hogy a citrom lenne az egyetlen felismerhető raj… Várj – döbbent le, ahogy leesett neki a lényeg -, ezt te festetted?  
\- Hmpf – fújt egyet a zöld szemű fiatal morcosan.  
\- És büszke vagy rá? – csúszott ki Yuuri száján önkéntelenül, mire a mellette görnyedező Lord Weller jóízűen felnevetett. Ha Yuuri nem készült volna épp elsüllyedni szégyenében, még lehet, hogy értékelte is volna a gesztust, amellyel a férfi könnyeden magára vonta a felfuvalkodott herceg haragját. Jóllehet ez utólag is bátor tettnek bizonyult.  
Kisvártatva azonban elcsitulni látszottak a kedélyek, minthogy Günter is beavatkozott, és megkísérelte rendre inteni Wolframot. Yuuri eközben óvatosan közelebb hajolt a barna hajú férfihoz.  
\- Conrad, ugye nem így néznek ki az ellenfeleink? – kérdezett rá a biztonság kedvéért, mire az nevetve megcsóválta a fejét.  
\- Wolfram – komolyodott meg Conrad, miközben felszállt a lovára, és az egysége tagjai is követték a példáját. - Bízom benne, hogy Őfelsége testőreként gondod lesz rá, hogy megóvd a lehetséges veszélyektől.   
A dölyfös szőke azonban nem felelt Lord Wellernek, így a barna hajú démon befejezettnek tekintette a társalgást, és búcsút intve leendő királyának, a csapatával együtt távozott. Yuuri pedig egy sóhajjal konstatálta, hogy Wolfram félmosolya gyönyörű arcától eltérően, cseppet sem volt bizalomgerjesztő.


End file.
